Bloodlines Of A Cowboy & Deadman
by black cat shadow
Summary: (AU with age changes, small date changes, & storylines) A meeting at a mania when younger could lead into something big for Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy.
1. First Meetings

**This is a rewrite of Cowboy's son falls for deadman's son, which I'm most likely going to delete the story. If you haven't read it, don't worry and I hope this story is a lot better.**

* * *

Crowds of fans were going wild at Hoosier Dome in Indianapolis, Indiana for Wrestlemania VIII and backstage of the show was a preteen boy with dark hair. The boy had the hand of Roddy Piper on his back who led him through the crowds of WWF employees and kept him from getting lost.

"Uncle Rod, where are we going?" the boy asked.

"Your dad is talking to some old friends and I offered to keep an eye on you, Randy." Piper explained to the boy.

"I'm eleven and don't need someone watching me." Randy defended as his godfather guided him still through the hallways.

They had to stop when someone walked over to Piper to begin talking and Randy decided to go get himself a something to drink in catering only a few feet from him. He only had to be watched by his godfather was since his dad felt Randy's temper was too quick, which has been causing issues with him in school. A can of soda was taken from an open cooler that he took a sip from when he saw a blonde-haired boy who looked to be his age enter to take a water bottle out of the cooler.

"Hi." Randy said to get the other boy's attention.

"Hi." was the reply from the other boy.

"I'm Randy." a hand was held out by Randy.

"Jeff." the other boy shook the offered hand.

"What are you doing backstage? Does one of your parents work here or-"

"Kind of. I should be going." Jeff whispered and turned about to leave.

"Wait. Want to go play a game since we look to be the only kids here."

"I don't know if I'm allowed."

"You're not allowed to play?" Randy asked shocked.

"Go off without telling someone."

"Come on. I think your parents won't mind if you are hanging out with someone your own age." Randy told Jeff who gave a small nod.

The two boys left catering with Randy giving a smirk to Piper who still was talking to someone and he led Jeff through the hallway. An empty room with mats was where they went and Randy offered to have a wrestling match with Jeff.

"I don't wrestle normal though." Jeff mumbled with green eyes on the mats.

"You have your own style and I do too. Come on, it'll be fun." Randy went to tackled Jeff for the boy to hurricanrana him onto the mat.

"I'm so sorry." Jeff rushed over with guilt on his face.

"Don't be. That was so cool."

"Really?" Jeff looked surprised at Randy being so okay with what he had done.

"Wrestling is about moves like that and my dad says every wrestler is different. The ones who are totally unique will make history." Randy told him with a proud look. "One day I'm going to be a third generation wrestler who will win every belt in the company."

"That's a cool dream." Jeff said as he thought of his own dream of wrestling.

"What about you?"

"I want to be a wrestler, but don't know if I'd be my own unique wrestler with who I'm related to."

"Okay. What's your favorite wrestler?" Randy asked to see Jeff about to answer when Snuka came in.

"What are you two doing in here?" Snuka asked annoyed.

"Wrestling." Randy answered while Jeff looked nervous.

"Scram." Snuka ordered for Randy to clench his hands into fists.

"Randy, let's go." Jeff instructed with a hand on Randy's arm.

"Fine." Randy left with Jeff following and they walked down the hallway.

"Thank you for not get angry." Jeff whispered and Randy nodded.

"No problem. Usually, I have trouble not exploding, but you kept me from doing it somehow."

"There's you are little Jeffery." Paul Bearer rushed over to take Jeff's hand. "I have been wondering where you are after you left to retrieve a water bottle."

"Sorry Bearer. I met Randy and we went to play." Jeff explained to have Paul shake his head.

"Lucky the creatures watch over you little Jeffery or I'd worry of harm. Let us go since he should be finished changing now."

"Bye Randy." Jeff waved to his new friend who he probably won't ever see again.

"See ya around Jeff." Randy said with hope at seeing each other again.

Paul led Jeff away by the hand to take the boy into a locker room that was barely lit and the boy sat on a chair. He looked down as Paul finished packing up the urn to make sure it stayed safe during their travels. The boy's own things had been packed before he had left the locker room and he just sat there waiting.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, where were you?" Undertaker or Mark Calaway asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"I went to get you a water bottle, Taker." Jeff handed over said water bottle.

"Thank you, but that shouldn't have taken so long." Mark looked at him. "What if you got hurt and we had no idea where to find you. Going off on your own isn't safe Jeff."

"I wasn't alone. A boy was with me who became a friend and we just wrestled in one of the rooms."

"Still Jeff. You know the creatures can't always be watching you and I need to know that you're safe."

"I'm sorry Taker."

"Let's get you to bed." Mark said as he lifted the boy into his arms easily.

"I can walk." Jeff complained.

"I don't want you to walk off again, so you're being carried." Mark told him and they left the locker room.

In a hallway not far was Randy trying to locate Piper who must have gone out for his match already and he sighed in now being lost. A hand on his back made the boy jump and turn to see his dad Bob Orton with a raised eyebrow at him.

"Why can't you just stay in sight of those watching you?" Bob asked his son.

"Because I like having freedom to do my own things." Randy said.

"What were you doing with your freedom?" Bob asked as they walked towards the exit.

"I made a friend with a boy my age who must be a wrestler's kid."

"Good to hear you actually made a friend." Bob teased to have his son smile.

On their way out, Bob stopped his son in the parking lot as he saw Undertaker and Bearer about to get into a car. Randy was confused on what was wrong about to the men and he then saw Jeff be set down by Mark. He called the other boy's name to see Jeff turn and a wave was given to the smaller.

"Randy." Bob tried to stop his son from waving.

"He's my new friend."

"Jeff, in the car." Mark instructed the boy who gave a nod.

A small wave was given to Randy as Jeff got in the car and Randy was confused on why his dad was acting so weird about the two boys being friends. Once the car with Jeff inside pulled away, Randy looked at his dad hoping he would explain what was wrong with his friendship. Bob sighed and decided to just tell his son that Undertaker and his family have some dark secrets that made many try to keep a distance. At the idea of possibly never seeing Jeff again made Randy feel a little sad and he hoped that it wouldn't be true. Him and Jeff seemed to look like they could possibly be great friends if allowed.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts If You'd Like For This Story To Be Continued**


	2. Remembering Each Other

**January 2001 is when this chapter takes place just to give you some timeline of the stories events.**

* * *

At an arena was the WWF wrestlers doing their own things since most currently had free time with only one match at a time in the ring train. Right now scheduled to be in the ring was Edge & Christian, but the two were combining their time with Jericho and Team Xtreme's to hang out. Matt and Adam were working on their takedowns on each other while Jeff, Amy, Jay, and Chris sat in a corner watching. Jeff sat on the top turnbuckle in a purple long sleeve Xtreme shirt with a pair of black cargo pants, and his wrestling boots. A baseball cap was over his multicolored hair to keep it out of his eyes. Being passed around the four sitting in the corner was a container of fruits to snack on.

"I can't believe Hunter and Steve with how they love to torment each other." Jay said to see the others nod as he eats a piece of apple.

"I know. Plus that whole angle with Trish and Vince is kind of disturbing." Amy adds as Chris tries to not make eye contact with the others.

"Remember the whole blame thing with who ran over Austin." Chris tries to change the subject off Trish.

"I was waiting for these two to blame us for it." Matt pointed to Adam and Jay while trapped in an arm lock.

"We had no want to be in that nonsense." Adam defends without letting the dark-haired young man go.

"Lucky you five. I got dragged in and ended up insulting Stephanie." Chris laughs as he pops a piece of banana in his mouth.

"Mark though was awesome." Adam walks over to snatch a grape from the container.

"Except you didn't have to deal with him afterwards." Jeff sighed.

He remembers how the man had non stopped mumbled about how Stephanie had only accused him because she was mad at him for breaking her dad's leg that one time with Kane. They all put their focus from the ring to the rows of seats when voices were heard by the six and in the stairs of the seats was a group of people.

"Great tourist." Jay mumbled with his sunglasses on that covered his eyes.

"Play nice." Amy told the younger wrestler. "Or I'll hurricanrana you in front of them."

"Oh look. We've caught some of the wrestlers busy training." the woman giving the tour said with a finger pointing at those in the ring.

"Looks to me like they're just hanging around instead of training." a young man with badly done dyed blonde hair said a little too loud.

"Can we take a peek at your training?" the tour guide woman asked the six.

"Sure." Amy agreed to see Jay frown at knowing she did it just to annoy him.

"Okay. Everyone gather around the ring."

"Edge, Christian, and I verse you, Chris, and Jeff." Matt suggested to Amy who gave a nod.

The six split into their teams to begin with Edge and Chris wrestling and Lita soon got tagged in to nail Edge square in the jaw. She gave a smirk when he stumbled away from his corner and she was going to strike again when Edge lunged to tag in Christian. A small struggle for control went between them until Lita shoved Christian away. He rushed at her to be sidestepped and didn't have time to stop. Unaware of the charging Christian was Jeff who had turned to face the group watching since one had touched his leg.

"Jeff!"

Jeff turned back to the ring too late as Christian bumped into him and he fell back off the apron unprepared to hit the floor. He though was caught by someone's arms around him to prevent his collision and looked up into dark blue eyes. Randy Orton set Jeff on his feet as the two watched each other for a second before a timer went off loudly.

"Our time's up." Chris announced as the six grabbed their things from under the ring to make their way up the ramp.

"Wait. Can we please ask some questions?" the tour guide woman asked them in a pleading tone.

"Sure ask away." Adam agreed as all six took seats on a padded barricade.

"How old were all of you when getting to the main roster?" was asked by a young woman.

Laughs came from five out of the six as Jeff rolled his eyes at those he considered his wrestling siblings. None of those in the visiting group seemed to understand what was so funny so Jay decided to inform them of it.

"Jeffery here was only fourteen when he began as a jobber."

"Fourteen?"

"His guardian happened to agree to it since most jobbers aren't really wrestling and just get paid to make the main guys look good." Matt explained to the group. "Every wrestle will come up to the roster at different points in their wrestling careers."

"Rumor is he slept with one of the main roster guys."

"Wouldn't shock me. He does have a freaky look."

Jeff bit his tongue and slipped off the barricade to head the rest of his way up the ramp to backstage. The others glared at those who had said what they did and in the back, Randy shoved John Cena who had called Jeff freaky. A confused look was on Cena's face on what his fellow development coworker was mad about.

"Look here. You better learn some things before you come up to this main roster." Chris stood with arms over his chest. "Don't bully others unless you can handle getting your ass kicked around."

"There are groups on the roster and those in them look out for each other. So next time you want to say something completely bullshit about Jeff, I'll be happy to shove my foot up your asses." Amy explained before she with the others went backstage.

From where he stood Randy felt bad on what had been said to Jeff and he followed the others with a frown as they all were heading to catering to have lunch. He got a nudge from Cena who was mad over Orton shoving him before on what he believed to have been for no reason at all.

"You didn't have to join in." Randy told John who rolled his eyes.

"When have you ever cared about others' feelings or others for that matter?"

"What if Jeff is friends with a big time wrestler and that wrestler finds who just said what they did. Most likely that wrestler is going to pound on everyone who said something." Randy explained to see Cena pale.

"I really hope he isn't."

"Not all wrestlers carry the same names as their family." Randy reminded as he went to get something to drink from a cooler.

As he reached in to grab a soda can, his hand was bumped into for him to look up and be face to face with Jeff Hardy. The two twenty-year old men looked at each other for a second before Jeff quickly snatched the soda he wanted to head for the exit. Grabbing his own soda, Randy rushed after Jeff to stop him right outside of catering.

"Hey Jeff." Randy greeted to see Jeff look confused.

"Do we know each other?" Jeff asked.

"Wrestlemania eight." Randy hoped that would be all he needed to remember.

"You must have me confused with someone else. Hope you do good in development and to see you soon on the main roster." Jeff said before leaving.

"He just blew you off." Cena laughed at Randy who was holding back from snapping at the other man.

"We met nine years ago backstage at a mania and I guess he doesn't remember me."

"Hardy at a mania nine years ago. Why would he be there backstage?"

"It's hard to explain. All I know is that he was someone I wanted to stay friends with, but we never saw each other again."

"Dude, everyone knows the young hardy has something wrong with him. Rumor is that he's got a chick's body."

"He doesn't have a chick's body." Orton looked at Cena with annoyance. "Jeff's wrestled shirtless and is more attractive than you."

"Not true. I actually look like a dude and he's too feminine looking."

"Who called Jeff Hardy a freak?" Undertaker's loud voice boomed through catering.

All the visiting development wrestlers looked nervous at how angry he sounded and Randy gave a told you so look to Cena. He decided to go for a walk still liking to have some freedom away from his so called sitter and headed down a hallway. Not many wrestlers were in it so Randy didn't have to deal with too much noise. On his way past a hallway, he heard guitar playing and someone singing and looked down it to see Chris and Jeff sitting on a crate. The younger had a guitar that he was playing to sing along with Jericho to a song.

"Mind if I hang out here? The Undertaker is on a rampage in catering right now." Randy told the two who now had their eyes on him.

"And you are?"

"I'm Randy."

"No way." Jeff's eyes widened in shock.

"I guess you do remember." Randy smirked.

"Jeff?"

"We met at a mania years ago." Jeff told Chris as he slipped off the crate. "I though should make sure Taker doesn't hurt anyone."

"Mind if I walk with you so we can catch up?" Randy asked to see Jeff nod.

"I guess nine years does make people look different." Jeff tried to sound amused.

"You look great and looks like you succeeded in becoming your own unique type of wrestler. Never would have I thought you to be so extreme and death daring."

"It took a lot of work to get where I am. Taker though is still very overprotective and I worry he's going to get involved in one of my matches."

"Is he related to you or something?"

"Long story really and I don't like telling it." Jeff said as they walked.

"You know I've been hoping to see you again and try to be friends."

"What about your fellow development wrestlers? You heard what they said about me."

"Like I believe all that stupid stuff. Cena's a total idiot most of the time and the others believe any rumor they hear."

"Look Randy, I don't want you to get picked on or messed with if we're friends."

"No one dares to do that with me and don't worry about them thinking you'll get me moved you since who my dad is makes them think all that already."

"Your dad?"

"Bob Orton is my old man."

"Does he help you a lot with training?"

"Yeah and-"

Voices heard in the hallway made Jeff freeze up and he looked in the direction they were coming from with worry. He watched as the Radicalz came marching down the hall with each one of the three men glancing at Jeff with amusement. It was Dean Malenko who only stopped and gave a smirked at Jeff while the other two continued down the hallway.

"Hey there, Jeff."

"I'm not going to set you up with Amy." Jeff said crossing his arms.

"You know I've been hearing some talk about you, Jeff." Dean leaned a little forward to try touching the twenty year old's hair.

"Don't." Jeff whispered.

"I heard you are actually a girl wrestling disguised a guy."

"No, I'm not." Jeff said and was about to move.

"Come on Jeff. If you are actually female, how about a little fun in the locker room."

"I said leave me alone." Jeff turned to walk away and had his arm snatched.

"You don't want to be a little slut like you usually are. Stripping in front of everyone." Dean tightened his grip on Jeff's arm and it actually was hurting the younger.

"Get off him." Randy ordered having seen enough.

"Are you Jeff's boyfriend?" Dean asked mockingly.

"No, I'm his friend." Randy corrected and shoved Malenko away.

"See you in the ring." Dean told Jeff before walking off to locate the other Radicalz.

"I can't stand him. All he does is look for someone to sleep with and has this crazy idea I'm a girl." Jeff sighed as he held his arm.

"Did he hurt you?" Randy asked at noticing Jeff holding the arm Malenko had grabbed.

"No. He's done worse to me along with the others in Radicalz."

"Has he ever touched you weirdly in the ring?"

"No. I think he likes to go after Lita more than see if he can get in my pants." Jeff answered and then looked at Randy. "Thanks for helping me."

"We're friends and I don't like seeing people be mean to you for no reason."

"They have a reason and I guess a lot catch on to what they can mock me over."

"Jeff, at the mania we met, you looked to be very protected by Bearer and Undertaker."

"Yeah. Let's just say my family has a dark secret that I really don't like to talk about."

"Okay. How about-" Randy was cut off by Jeff shoving him aside and he saw the younger get tackled to the floor.

Dean Malenko and Perri Saturn began to wrestle him with Jeff unable to really defend himself against the two much bigger men. This struggle ended with Jeff dragged to his feet by Saturn's grip on his hair and Malenko smirking at the young wrestler. He gave a nod to Perri who made the grip tighter on Jeff's hair and a small cry came from the boy as one his arms were pinned behind his back.

"Let's see what you have on under all these clothes." Dean was planning to prove his thinking that Jeff was a girl disguising himself as a boy.

"Stop it." Jeff ordered as he struggled.

"Scared to have your secret revealed." Perri laughed in Jeff's ear.

Jeff felt Dean knock his baseball cap off to free the boy's hair and he smirked as green eyes glared with full rage. A hand then slipped under Jeff's shirt to reveal he was wearing a tank top underneath that Malenko smirked.

"Wearing a lot of clothes." the man said as he moved to Jeff's pants.

"Stop this." Jeff hissed to receive a smack square to his face.

From the strength of the slap, Jeff's face turned to have him looking down at the floor and a metallic taste was in his mouth. Malenko didn't notice the darkness of the shadows growing and Jeff's eyes slipping from green to white. Suddenly a pained look went on Jeff's face as blood slipped from his nose in a neat line. Before Malenko could undo Jeff's pants, the man was tossed in the air by Undertaker as Kane did the same to Perri. The boy fell to his hands with them keeping him from face planting to the floor.

"You ever touch him again and I'll feed you to my dogs." Undertaker threatened Malenko.

"I'd rather punt one of their heads off." Randy snapped about to run at the downed Saturn.

Jeff launched himself to his feet to touch Randy's arm and it was the other boy needed to calm down. The two's eyes met with Randy confused on how Jeff had just made all his anger just disappear when no one has ever done that before. Like the flick of a switch, Jeff's legs gave out for him to collapse and Randy gently caught him in his arms.

"Let's get you to the others." Mark said and took Jeff from Randy.

Him and Glenn helped Jeff stand to guide him down the hallway, but the boy quickly stopped the two men. Randy saw Jeff slowly walk over with a cell phone in his hand and the smaller asked for Orton's cell number. Once both exchanged cell numbers, Jeff went back to where Mark and Glenn were waiting for him to guide him the rest of the way down the hallway. When Randy got outside in the parking lot where the other development wrestlers were loading onto a bus, he saw Cena give him a smirk.

"Randal Orton, we will be informing your father about the fact you wandered away from the group." the tour guide woman told him.

"What am I five or something?" Randy asked as he got on the bus not really caring that his dad was going to be called.

The only thing he thought about was the fact his friendship with Jeff was back and the question of still who Jeff is to Undertaker. He hoped the exchange of phone numbers would keep them close friends and see more of each other. Randy though still doesn't understand how Jeff with a small touch could just could make his anger vanish.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	3. Wrong Locker Room

Team Xtreme was in Regal's office having the man just finish reprimanding them for talking to Shane McMahon and now Jeff is the one being punished with a match against none other than the Big Show. The youngest of the team was not pleased one bit as he listened to the curses leaving Matt and Amy over this outcome.

"Why am I the one getting punished when I didn't even say anything in the office?" Jeff asked as they reached the locker room Team Xtreme shared.

"Because you are the baby of our family and what better way to punish all of us than to have to watch Big Show pound you into the mat." Matt explained to his brother who looked nervous at hearing this.

"Matt, stop it. Don't be so nervous, Jeff." Amy assured with her hands on Jeff's face like only a big sister would. "You will be fine out there since we'll be at ringside to support you the whole match."

"Thanks for the comfort. Now I should get changed for the match." Jeff said and went into the locker room.

He went straight to where his bag was on a bench and took out his mesh rash guard, cargo pants, and boots to start changing into them. When done changing, Jeff put his clothes in the bag and tried to stretch himself out for the match as he hears a knock on the locker room door. Jeff opens it to see Randy standing outside with a smirk and the smaller allows Orton to come in as he starts dampening his hair.

"Like your hair. Red looks good on you." Randy says to Jeff who still looks nervous over this match he's in.

"Thanks."

"Who are you wrestling?" Randy asked as he takes a seat on the bench and sips from a soda he snatched from catering.

"Big Show." Jeff answers to see Randy spit soda onto the floor.

"Are you kidding me?" Randy asked in shock. "The guy versing you. No offense Jeff, but you're the size of a little kid compared to him."

"Not helping." Jeff sighs as he runs hands down his face.

"Okay." Randy realizes he said the wrong thing and gets up from the bench to walk over to Jeff to remove the smaller's hands from where they covered his face. "You will be fine out in the ring and think of this as a challenge that could prove how great of a wrestler you are."

"I don't know about this." Jeff bit his lip.

"You can do this." Randy tells his friend while not realizing he's holding Jeff's wrists still.

A knock on the door and Matt telling him his match was up makes Jeff move out of Randy's grip. He quickly thanks his friend for the encouragement before rushing out of the room to join his brother and Lita in the walk to the ring. When the Hardys' music played, Jeff goes out onto the stage ahead of the older two with all his nervousness over the match hidden away. Jeff knew he wouldn't beat Big Show with strength, but possibly his speed could give him a little advantage in the match. Rushing down the rest of the ramp, Jeff slid into the ring and through Big Show's legs to hear the bell be rung and he bounced off the opposite ropes to try a tackle on the large man. Only Big Show easily lifted the boy above his head with ease and just dropped him for Jeff's front including his face to bounce off the mat. Pain surged through Jeff as he saw the man getting closer to continue the assault before he could defend himself, Big Show tossed him right into the opposite corner for a loud smash to vibrate in the air. Big Show then grabbed Jeff to smash the boy's head into the mat and Jeff sat on his knees clutching his head in pain. The assault on Jeff was torture to Matt and Lita with them not knowing how they could help the youngest who didn't deserve to be punished when he really had done nothing wrong except being with them. Even when Jeff caught the large man with a dropkick it did nothing before he was back on the mat, laying there in pain. Having seen enough of his little brother being beaten for his own fault, Matt got on the apron to distract Big Show and now the large man was after him. Lita got on the top turnbuckle to be caught by Big Show and about to be chokeslammed if Jeff hadn't at that second slammed a forearm smash into the large man. This cost the boy a slam into the mat and Big Show got on the top rope looking to do is own flying in the match. Luckily Jeff had instinct kick in and rolled out of the way of Big Show's leg drop and quickly moved to land a Swanton Bomb on the large man after Lita had hit him with a Moonsault and Matt with a leg drop. Jeff was too exhausted to move off Show after hitting the move and found himself making the cover with Matt and Lita helping him keep the large man down. At the bell ringing with Jeff as the winner, Big Show kicked up to send Jeff rolling out of the ring and had to have his brother, Lita, and even the ref help him up the ramp. The two older Team Xtreme members saw Big Show making a chase after them and they grabbed Jeff to rush him through the hallways. Big Show could be heard shouting for the Hardy Boys, but the three weren't going to stop running.

"In here." Matt instructs and Amy guides Jeff inside the locker room.

"What the hell?" Mark turns to them from where he stands in only his leather pants and shirtless.

"Big Show. Chase. Jeff win." Amy pants as Matt slams the door shut.

"Big Show is after you because Jeff won against him." Glenn says to see the three nod.

"And how do you feel?" Mark asked Jeff who was leaning on Amy.

"Pain." Jeff whispers to be caught by his brother when his legs give out.

"Sit him down on the bench." Glenn instructs as they heard Big Show getting closer.

Big Show makes the mistake of slapping the locker room door open and a smirk goes on his face at seeing the three wrestlers that he's after. Though he then sees the Brothers Of Destruction who doesn't look pleased with the break in of their locker room and a punch from Kane slams Big Show out of the room to crash into the table against a wall. In a blur, the Brothers Of Destruction are on him pounding away with Big Show unable to defend. At one point Kane had a chair and was smashing it on Big Show while watching this from the open doorway was Team Xtreme.

"Next time knock." Undertaker tells the beaten man before heading back in the locker room with Kane.

"Thanks for the help." Amy sighs as the three young wrestlers sit on the floor.

"We only did that because of too many people walking into locker rooms they're not supposed to be in." Mark says referring to Malenko going into the woman's when Amy was taking a shower, which had Kane wanting to set the man on fire for.

"We should go change." Matt holds a hand out to Jeff to help his brother to his feet.

"I thought I was hurting before, now I have the desire to collapse in a bed and not move for a week." Jeff says with a groan and Mark decides to walk Jeff back to Team Xtreme's locker room while Amy and Matt went to locate Jericho, Jay, or Adam.

Jeff enters the locker room take a hot shower in hopes of relieving some of the pain in his body after the pay per view and now his previous match. He was drying his hair with a towel after having gotten dressed into his earlier clothes when he heard the door open and assumed it was just Matt or Amy coming in to grab their stuff. The boy steps out of the shower room barefoot with a towel trying to get his hair from being soaked to stop in shock. In his locker room sitting on the bench was Stevie Richards who looked to be comfortable.

"What are you doing in here? Lita isn't in the shower if you're here to be a pervert, but I'll tell you what locker room she's in." Jeff was planning to give Kane the chance to light this man on fire.

"I wanted to see if the rumors are true about you, Jeff. Tell me did you never hit puberty where you would have received at least-"

"I'm not a girl Richards. Now get out." Jeff says very calmly and drapes his towel on the back of a folding chair.

"Look. We all know you are too attractive to be a male or do you just got too much of a feminine figure to have guys attracted to you." Stevie explains as Jeff looks to ignore him.

"Unless you want a beating like last time someone snuck into a locker room, you should get out now." Jeff sees the door behind Richards opening and Randy stepping in.

"Just tell me the truth and maybe I'll leave."

"You win Richards." Jeff sighs. "You see I think you figured me all out."

Slowly Jeff steps closer to the man to make sure his focus was only on him and not Randy sneaking up behind him with an unpleased look in dark blue eyes. A finger runs along Stevie's covered chest and the dyed red-haired boy gives a small smirk to the man.

"I mean you dress like a slut and basically leaving most of the men wondering if you're male or female." Richards laughs to see Jeff wink.

Before Richards can even react, Randy gave an O-Zone to the man and Jeff puts his wrestling gear in his bag before grabbing it to leave. Randy rushes after his friend to see Jeff not look at all mad over the fact that someone had entered his locker room while he was taking a shower. It is weird that he's never really seen Jeff lose his temper and really after what just happened, Jeff should be fuming.

"Are you at all mad?" Randy asked finally needing an answer.

"No. Richards got what he deserved and the only reason he did it was to try getting a way to mess with Taker." Jeff explains as they walk through the hallway.

"I wanted to rip his head off over what I heard him saying to you. How do you stay so calm?"

"Don't know. Never really was one to have a short temper, but I guess Taker always needed someone to help him cool down."

"Seriously Jeff. Tell me what your relationship is with the Undertaker." Randy needed to finally be told or he might explode with the theories in his head.

"It's actually a long story." Jeff rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm in no rush."

Jeff dug through his bag to pull out his cell phone and in his photos was one of Mark holding a baby that looked to of been just born with the hospital blanket wrapped around the infant. A sad smile was on Jeff's face as he showed the photo to Randy who still couldn't figure out what this was about or why Jeff had this photo. One thing he noticed that was different about the Undertaker was the man didn't have dark hair, but instead strawberry blonde.

"This photo was taken almost twenty-one years ago." Jeff told Randy.

"Who is Undertaker holding?"

"Me." Jeff laughed for it to sound sad. "The reason Taker is protective of me and I'm always around him is that I'm his nephew. He's my uncle on my mom's side and he was visiting when I was born and my mom wanted him to hold me."

"What about your mom?"

"She passed away from brain cancer when I was little. Sometimes it's hard to remember her and I knew there was something odd about me in the Hardy family. I was the only one with blonde hair when my mom and dad have dark hair like Matt. Guess I had to take after my uncle with that difference."

"Jeff, I'm sorry about your mom."

"I don't really talk much about the whole thing with my family. After she passed away, Taker began watching me a lot for my dad and Matt really didn't want anything to do with the man so he stayed with our dad."

"So is Kane your uncle too?" Randy asked to see Jeff smirk.

"Family works in strange ways." Jeff just says and hears an engine. "Taker is coming. I'll see you around Randy."

On a motorcycle, Mark pulls up beside the two boys with his eyes on Randy as if warning the third generation wrestler to not think about using Jeff to get to the main roster. Jeff slung his bag over his chest before taking the open spot behind Mark on the motorcycle and he held on to the man. A small wave was given to Randy as Mark pulled away from the other boy once sure Jeff wouldn't fall off the motorcycle. Randy watched the motorcycle leave his sight and couldn't believe what Jeff had just told him, which he could understand the smaller not really wanting many to know.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts. I'll try to update Tuesday & Thursdays.**


	4. Blood Baths

The group of what some wrestlers dubbed the Brothers Of Destruction kiddies sat around the ring where most of their time was spent when allowed to. Matt was trying to reverse Amy's hurricanranas, but kept on failing as Jay, Adam, and Jeff laughed at the only dark haired one in their group. Jeff heard Jay say shit and he turned to see the mauling Triple and Austin had given Team Xtreme over a week ago, but they also saw Kane and Undertaker coming out to save the three young wrestlers.

"Those two are such assholes." Adam said about Austin and Triple H.

"Glenn was pissed with them for what they did to me twice." Amy joins in on the conversation.

"Mark wasn't too pleased either. He wanted to rip their heads off for what they did to his little hell spawn or whatever you are to him." Matt teased his little brother.

"I mean after all the cameras went off, Taker helped me stand while Glenn was helping Amy." Jeff reminds over the memory of Mark holding his arm while guiding him out of the ring. "Thank god they didn't decide to just carry us out."

"We loved kicking your butts again in the eight man tag match." Jay teases and gets the lunch bag with their snacks thrown at him by Amy.

Arriving to join in on hanging out was Randy who looked only at Jeff as he leaned forward on the apron by where the smaller sat against the ropes.

"Is this all you main roster guys do?" Randy asked to see Jeff smirk.

"No. We also train, but being on the road so much has us taking any free time we can get relaxing." Jeff explains to his friend. "Wish to have a match?"

"Sure." Randy agreed and climbed into the ring.

Jeff looked at Adam who would play ref and the three other wrestling siblings would pretend to be commentators. A hop came from Randy as he waited along with Jeff to get signaled by Adam to begin wrestling. From where they sat on the barricade watching, Amy, Matt, and Jay watched Randy try to immediately take Jeff down to be sidestepped and an arm drag then sent Orton down on the mat.

"Looks like the little rainbow haired baby has taken down the cowboy kid." Jay says to get a rude gesture from Jeff.

"Looks like Jeff loves you too Jay." Amy laughed as Randy finally got Jeff down on the mat.

Both fought for control with them being equally fast, but it looks like Randy's strength would be an advantage for the larger. He got Jeff's arms pinned to the mat with himself on top of the smaller who was trying to bump him off and Amy noticed something flash on Orton's face.

"I think Randy's trying to impress Jeff." she whispers to Jay who turns to her confused.

"Why? Jeff's his friend already."

"Think blondie." Amy hissed for Jay to glare at her.

"Hey Matt, why would Orton be trying to impress Jeff?" Jay asked the dark-haired wrestler.

"You lost me." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"You guys are so blind." Amy sighs while looking back at the match.

Jeff had flipped Orton over with himself now on top of the larger boy and Jay saw Randy look uncomfortable with how Jeff basically sat on a certain part. This was all it took for Jay to snap off the barricade and rush into the ring to tell Adam to end the match. A confused look was on Adam's face at being told that and he asked Jay what was wrong.

"Match ends in no winner." Adam says still confused on why Jay wanted it over.

"Good, because I'm close to working a sweat and wasn't prepared for that or would've brought my gear." Randy laughed as Jeff slipped off him.

"Here." Matt hands Randy a water bottle as he got in the ring to see what is going on with Jay.

Amy already knew and kept her seat on the barricade while smirking at how overprotective the guys could be with Jeff. She saw Adam and Matt trying to get Jay to squeal about what had him ending the match while Jeff stood close to them listening. When the lights went out, none of them knew what was going on and then they came back on to reveal something horrifying. All four guys had blood covering them and soaking into their clothes with the three older flipping out.

"Gangrel!"

"You miss me boys." the man steps out on the stage.

"Why would you do this?" Adam asked while wiping the blood from his eyes.

"To punish you four for the betrayal you committed."

"We left your crazy ass because this was one of the reasons." Matt tells the man with a piece of blood-soaked hair in his fingers.

"And that you are batshit crazy." Jay mumbles.

"Come home, my boys." Gangrel holds his hands out to the boys.

"Hell no." Jay spat and tried to ignore the wet feeling of the blood on his skin.

"We don't need you Gangrel." Matt adds as he sees Adam take a step forward.

"You see there is one thing we got here that was never had with you. That's family." Adam tells the vampiric man.

"Family?" Gangrel laughs at that idea. "You four have spent too much time with these people."

His eyes went to where Amy stood and Randy's eyes own eyes were only on Jeff who hasn't said anything from where he stood. Arms were around Jeff's body as blood dripped from his hair and Gangrel looked now on Jeff.

"Do not force my hand boys." Gangrel warned the four and Adam looked ready to snap with Matt looking the same.

"We do not want anything to do with you." Jay shouted as Matt caught him from running at the man.

"I showed you four how to be greats, but I guess children love to rebel against their elders." Gangrel sighed and then stepped the rest of the way down to the ring.

Jeff saw Adam rush at the man to be flipped on his back and Gangrel held the blonde haired young man by the neck. He struggled against the tight grip on his neck while pinned to the mat with Matt and Jay moving to help him. Both were stopped from getting close by Adam being tossed into them and the three fell through the ropes and onto the floor.

"Jeff, you were always the most loyal one. You just followed the three older boys in going against me." Gangrel steps close enough to touch Jeff's face. "I had such big plans for you little Jeffery and won't let those plans be destroyed."

"No." Jeff whispered taking a step back when Gangrel tried to touch his face.

"No? You dare to turn away from me, Jeffery. I know exactly what you are behind the mask you hold up and nothing will stop you from doing what you're destined to."

"Taker has taught me much more than you could have ever done. He taught all four of us so much. He protects and guides us." Jeff told the vampiric man who seemed amused at his outburst.

"Of course, he would. He just wants you loyal to him so his little weakness is protected."

"I'm not weak." Jeff whispered as green eyes were slipping to white.

"What are you going to do?" Gangrel asked at seeing the changing in eye color.

The shadows began to expand and lights flickered as if trying to decide on whether to bath the place in total darkness. Jeff didn't once move as Gangrel jumped back at lightning striking near his feet while wide eyes went on the boy. Before anything else could happen, it just stopped with Jeff falling to his knees with blood slipping from his nose.

"Weak, like I said." Gangrel spat in disgust. "You have no true strength in control of the power inside you."

When the man took Jeff's face in one of his hands, he only saw the white with hints of green showing the boy's struggle to do what he did before again. He tightened the grip on Jeff's face to force a cry from the boy and Randy was held back by Amy from getting in between the two. Adam and Matt charged into the ring to knock the man away from the youngest with glares filled with rage on him.

"Stay away from him." Matt ordered.

"You four can't do anything against me."

Suddenly flames burst from the ring post and Gangrel saw Undertaker and Kane appear from the darkness into the ring. Both looked ready to pound him and Gangrel snarled at them getting in his way before leaving to avoid any harm to himself. A laugh came from Kane and Undertaker at the four blood-soaked boys who shook their heads. Jay mumbled about needing a shower and was joined by Adam and Matt on the walk to do just that while Jeff avoided eye contact with Randy. He rushed to walk with his brothers and quickly showered in hopes of getting the blood off him. Once he was done showering, Jeff left the locker room without a word to the other three guys and walked down the hallway.

"Jeff." Randy called as he rushed over to the smaller.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. Gangrel is just some crazy idiot who thinks me, Matt, Jay, and Adam were touched by the devil and will give him power. We left him because of his crazy ideas, but he just keeps coming back. Really he's harmless since all of us including Amy can beat him up."

"I really don't care about that. Are you okay?" Randy asked as he noticed a speck of blood on the side of Jeff's cheek and wiped it off.

"Thanks." Jeff said for wiping the blood off. "I guess you might want to not stick around since it looks like my crazy life might drag you in."

"Are you kidding me? I-"  
"Randy, look at me. I'm not a normal guy who can go without people spreading rumors about over certain traits I have. Maybe it's best that you and I stop being-"

Jeff is cut off from what he was saying by Randy grabbing his face and beginning to kiss him. When Randy pulled back, he saw the shocked look on Jeff's face and realized he may have just made a huge mistake with what he just did. Unable to find words to say, Jeff quickly made his way down the hallway and Randy was left standing there all alone. He cursed at the mistake made by him kissing Jeff who didn't look at all happy about it. Picking up a water bottle, Randy threw it against the wall before he made his way towards the exit. The boy unlocked the car he borrowed from his dad to drive around and was about to get in when he heard his name be called. Behind him looking nervous was Jeff who seemed unable to look Randy in the eyes and trying to find the words he needed to say.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry about the kiss." Randy spoke first to see Jeff shake his head.

"I tried to date other boys when I was younger, but some secrets about me prevented the relationships from working out. Most guys I dated were real assholes who only wanted me because I look like a girl and believed it would easy to try getting me in bed. Instead when they couldn't do that, I was hurt and when I got signed to this company, I promised myself I'd give up the idea of happy ever after relationships and just focus on my wrestling career." Jeff explained while not once looking at Randy, but either behind the larger boy or at the ground.

"Jeff?" Randy had no idea what he could say.

"When I met you nine years ago, you were different and it made me feel unusual. I grew up knowing I'm different, but knew where my place was even at the age I was then. You made me unsure of that with the fact you just became my friend without a judgment of me at all. Even after Bearer showed up to take me back to Taker, you still acted like a friend to me." Jeff still wouldn't look at Randy. "Then you show up here and still want to be my friend when I didn't recognize you, still was nice to me. You witnessed the issues others have had with me looking the way I do and never stopped acting like a friend. The kiss though shocked me, because I don't want to risk this friendship where you make me feel normal and safe."

"Look Jeff. I guess it's love at first sight, but we didn't really know the thing about feelings for others at the age we were at that mania. I saw you again in that ring and thought how happy I was to see you doing what you dreamed of. Only I want to be there doing it with you and guess it means I understood there were feelings for you I had. You take away my rage with just a single touch and that's something no one has ever done."

"I have secrets, Randy."

"So you can tell me them when you are ready to. I just want to see what this could be for the two of us. Even if it doesn't work out with a relationship, we can stay friends."

"I don't know how to do a relationship like this. Most of the guys from years ago expected something after the first date."

"We'll take it all slow. I never will push you into doing something that you don't want to." Randy sets a hand to Jeff's cheek.

"Okay." Jeff nods finally looking him in the eyes.

Both of them began to kiss and Randy felt Jeff lean into him with so much trust in helping him in this relationship. When Randy tried to move back, Jeff followed and a smirk came to Orton's face as he put both hands on Jeff's face to continue the kiss. The sound of someone gagging has Randy and Jeff breaking apart to see Jay being smacked by Amy over him acting immature. Jeff felt Randy take his hand and for once Jeff wasn't going to try keeping someone out or hiding his true self with how Randy makes him feel.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	5. First Date

In an old motel room, Randy Orton just got out of the shower to leave the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He went over to his bed to decide on what he should wear or his first ever date with Jeff. The motel room's door opening made him aware of his forced roommate and travel companion John Cena's return.

"I need you to wingman me." John said to the other.

"Not happening ever. Tonight is my first date with Jeff."

"Can't believe you're giving up a chance with a supermodel look alike for Jeff Hardy who is basically like dating a girl. This relationship shouldn't even be considered a gay one." John lectures as he plops down on his bed closest to the door. "Tell me at least getting in Hardy's pants after the date."

"I'm not rushing Jeff into that. Look I want this to work between Jeff and me."

"Where are you even taking him since you may be twenty-one, but he's not yet."

"There's this place that looks like a cool one and I hope Jeff likes it there."

"Whatever." Cena mumbles.

Randy decides to wear a pair of jeans with a light blue short sleeve dress shirt. He wants to look good for Jeff, but not be too overdressed for the date. Once done with getting ready, Randy snatched his wallet and car keys off the nightstand beside his bed. A snort came from Cena over something on the man's laptop and Randy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you see last night's Smackdown?"

"No." Randy said with a confused look.

"Looks like Undertaker was chasing Austin with a chair, punching Vince McMahon out cold, and some other things."

"I'm not involved in it so doesn't concern me."

Randy then walked out of the room to his parked car and got behind the wheel to drive to the hotel the WWF was staying in. After parking his car, Randy casually walked inside to take the elevator up to the floor Jeff's room was on. He had just taken a step off the elevator when Jay and Adam rushed pass with clothes in their arms. Not wanting to know what the two guys were up to, Randy walked to the door of Jeff's room that he knocked on. Right as the door was opening, Kurt stumble ran through the hallway in only a towel and screaming for Adam and Jay to get their asses back with his clothes.

"What do you want?"

In the now open doorway was Mark with a long chain draped on his neck and the boy could tell the man wasn't in a great mood. Randy tried to not gulp at the sight of the chain that the man wore like a precious piece of jewelry.

"I'm here to pick up Jeff."

"Oh, yes for the date between you two kids." Mark said in a clearly unamused tone and saw Angle in the towel pounding on a door. "Put some damn clothes on Angle. If you drop that towel and something in unveiled, I'm kicking your ass."

"Adam and Jay stole my clothes." Kurt complained to the deadman.

"Stop annoying them then." was Mark's response before his attention when back to Randy. "You better behave yourself with my nephew or else."

The boy's eyes went on the chain at the mention of else by the tall man. Randy was relieved that Jeff finally appeared in sight and Mark's face seemed to soften a little. Jeff wore a long sleeve shirt with a pair of torn light blue jeans with his purple hair pinned up.

"Bye Taker."

"See you-Angle, I warned you about that towel falling and what will happen."

A shake of the head came from Jeff as he led Randy to the stairwell for them to take down to the lobby. He noticed Randy's eyes had trailed over him before in the doorway of his hotel room. The two got outside and Randy moved to open the car door for Jeff to get in.

"You are a real gentleman."

"I'm raised by a cowboy and cowboys believe in being gentlemen to those they court."

Once Jeff was set in the car, Randy moved to the other side to get behind the wheel. He drives out of the parking lot as Austin walked by with a bandage over an eye. Jeff gave Randy a look that said he's best with not knowing why the man has the bandage. Soon they get to the restaurant to have to park no where close to the doors.

"Good thing I made reservations." Randy said at seeing the people waiting.

They enter through the main door with Randy giving the host his last name that the reservation had been made under. He follows the host to their reserved table and Jeff is looking around the place as they sit down across from each other. It isn't long before a waitress comes to the table to take their drink orders of simple sodas.

"I'm sorry about Taker answering the door with the chain." Jeff has a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Don't worry about it."

At their drinks arriving, both of them ordered their meals and Randy can't seem to take his eyes off Jeff. He wonders how lucky he is to have met him at Mania eight and reunite months ago along with given this chance to try making something for the two of them. Randy's order of steak tacos come while Jeff digs into his large garden salad with pleasure and a raised eyebrow comes from the larger boy.

"You could have had anything off the menu and you are satisfied with a salad. I can't even be satisfied with one as a side to my meal."

"I ate bad last night and really need to watch what I eat to keep myself from going off my average weight." Jeff explains as he stabs some lettuce with his fork.

"Average weight? When I met you nine years ago, you were thin and trust me I think you're hotter than most of the women on the roster."

"Thanks." Jeff tried to not blush. "In my mind, it isn't easy to stand against guys more than twice my size and wrestle them. I do it though and I'm good at it. People look at me and see this boy who looks so much like a girl and trust me it has caused some hardships."

"Never change yourself for someone." Randy leans forward to touch Jeff's wrist and then smiles over something. "Maybe your hair color to match my trunks when I arrive on the main roster."

"What color do you like your trunks?" Jeff asked finding his comment amusing.

"Not sure yet. Every color seems to look good on you though."

Jeff couldn't stop himself from blushing at that compliment and he has to look at his salad to try hiding it. He realizes that Randy still has the hand on his wrist and has no want to make the other boy stop touching him. This date was not like any of the others Jeff has had with local North Carolina guys and Randy has been so polite to him with words that didn't at all hint at any plans to push Jeff to sleep with him.

"So I'm curious if Taker expects you home at a certain time."

"I think he trust me to take care of myself and the chain does give a little assurance to him that he expects you to not try anything."

When they finished their meals, Randy paid the bill before they walked back to the car and Randy saw Jeff watching the buildings they passed on the drive to the hotel. The two boys instead of heading inside went for a small walk down the sidewalk to keep the date going and Jeff notices Randy deciding on whether to hold his hand or not due to not wanting to be too pushy. Jeff makes the decision for him and takes Randy's hand to walk close to his side with Randy smiling down at him.

"You think one day we'll verse each other?" Randy asked.

"Maybe." Jeff shrugged as he looked up at the night sky filled with stars.

"You okay?"

"Just tired after getting beat by Triple H last night. All Taker did with chasing Austin was distract Triple H a little bit, but it wasn't enough to get me a pin."

"You're a great wrestler. One day you'll beat him."

"Yeah."

"I have a question about Taker and all this dark stuff related to him. How much of it is actually real?"

"That's a company secret and trust me with not wanting to know." Jeff smiled as he walked over to a fountain.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked as Jeff got on the fountain to start walking on it with perfect balance.

"You can never understand things without looking at it through the eyes of those experiencing it." Jeff said as he didn't even look at Randy and notice the other get on the fountain stones to walk over to him.

"So I need to get in the head of Undertaker to know the answers to my questions of curiosity." Randy snatches Jeff around the waist to be looking into his eyes.

"No one should try getting into the head of Taker. He likes to keep his life guarded and I guess it also means to guard those he loves."

"Can't blame him for that. One thing he loves is worth protecting from anyone who would try to harm it." Randy takes Jeff hand to entwine their fingers together not far from their faces.

Slowly the two lean in for them to begin kissing and their fingers stay entwined the whole time with Randy's other hand resting on Jeff's check. A strong shove has the two falling into the fountain with Randy pulling Jeff close to have it where he wouldn't get hurt. When both now dripping wet boys sat up in the fountain, they see John Cena standing there laughing his butt off over what's done. A glare is sent at Cena by Randy as he stands up to then help Jeff up who is trying to get soaked hair out of his eyes.

"Now we know Hardy isn't a witch since he didn't melt." Cena slurred showing that he was clearly drunk.

Randy helped Jeff out of the fountain and then tried to figure out what he was going to do as revenge for what the larger boy has done. He sees black lines running down Jeff's cheeks from under his eyes and the smaller wipes at them with his sleeve.

"He wears makeup too. Are you sure this one isn't a girl?" Cena asked and Randy ignored him while focusing on Jeff.

"You okay?" Randy asked to have Jeff nod back while trying to get the eyeliner he had been wearing off.

"I'm fine."

"I'm guessing Taker let you have his eyeliner while he does his biker style." Randy laughed to see Jeff crack a smile at that.

"Yeah. This actually is mine and wasn't expecting to get wet." Jeff said as he finally got the eyeliner off his cheeks.

"I thought you had a date." Randy looks at his roommate who won't stop looking over Jeff.

"She left me for the waiter and I saw the two of you on the fountain sucking faces." Cena explained as randy rolls his eyes.

"I should take you back to the hotel." Randy leads Jeff away who takes his hand to lean against his side.

"You don't have to worry Randy."

"I don't like that he pushed us into the fountain. What really gets to me is he won't hold his tongue about you looking like a girl to him."

"I've heard it many times. Plus it looks like he's drunk and probably having a really bad night."

"You are too forgiving." Randy whispered with a smirk.

"With my family, I have to be and also ready to apologize for things myself or they do."

Soon they arrived at the hotel and Randy walked up the staircase with Jeff to see a tied up Angle in front of a door, but Jeff walked by without a second glance. Randy and him stopped outside his hotel room's door and looked to be thinking of what to say with this date coming to an end. At the same time, they began to kiss and Randy felt Jeff push against him to see this nervous of falling in love young wrestler letting instinct take over. When they separated from each other, Randy watched Jeff open the room's door and enter with a smile on his face. As Randy walked to the elevator he tried to get through how dream like this first date had been like and in the room Jeff leaned back on the door with a hand in his soaked hair.

"How was the date?" Mark asked from where he sits in a chair reading some old looking black book.

"Great." Jeff whispered as he began walking to his bed.

"Why are you soaking wet?"

"Fell in a fountain." Jeff answered as he entered the bathroom to change into pajamas.

"He didn't try anything on you?"

"Not even once." Jeff said as he walked out in pajama pants and a t-shirt. "What are you reading?"

"Just some book about dead stuff." Mark explained as he turned the page.

"Don't use any on Austin or else I'll have to apologize again for you."

"You are such a great nephew." Mark said to the boy who just rolled his eyes.

Jeff knew how much Mark cared about him and has always been there looking out for him even with his complicated condition. A seat was taken on the couch for Jeff to begin watching some movie on TV and Mark watched him. The man knew this day was going to come when Jeff would start dating and had a feeling it wouldn't be a normal relationship. Mark would be there for his nephew through the whole thing with the good and bad parts that come with relationships.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	6. Meeting The Ortons

Jeff Hardy sits in the taxi with his boyfriend Randy Orton as they are currently in Missouri heading to Randy's home where the smaller would be meeting his boyfriend's family. A hand takes Jeff to help him calm down and soon they pull in the driveway of the Orton household for Randy to get out and pay for the ride while Jeff gets out with his backpack over a shoulder. He looks at the house as Randy puts an arm over him and they head to the front door that Randy goes to open without making a sound.

"They leave the door open since we don't have an issue with guests." Randy tells Jeff who looks a little shocked by that.

"At Taker's house, you come in his house and don't be shocked to see his dogs charging at you with teeth out."

"What about at the Hardy house?"

"I guess we have guests just come in, but usually no one just barges in."

"Randy!" a girl with brown hair rushes over to jump onto Randy.

"I just saw you last week Becks." Randy laughs as he pries his little sister off.

"Nathan is driving me nuts though." Becky explains and sees said boy walks over who clearly was Randy's brother.

"You guys look alike." Jeff whispers to his boyfriend.

"Yeah we do. Becky, Nathan; this here is Jeff Hardy."

"Your boyfriend?" Nathan asked to see his brother nod.

"Yes." Randy says and slips his arm back around Jeff. "Where are mom and dad?"

"In the kitchen preparing the great dinner for you and the person to hook into your heart and pants you want to get into." Nathan answered to get put in a headlock by his oldest sibling.

"Can you please go let them know we're here Becks. I need to teach our dear baby brother a little lesson on manners when guests are around."

The two Orton brothers are watched by Jeff who finds how they act similar and different to him and Matt. He sees Randy smirk at him and the taller releases his brother to instead give Jeff the tour of the house. Jeff follows Randy who takes his bag to set on the couch and holds his hand showing him to the family room. On the walls are photos of Randy growing up with one being Randy with his younger siblings when the boy had to be in his early teens. Jeff looks at one of Randy with his dad and sister feeling familiar with family photos since enough have been taken in his own family. Finding some normal family things that both Ortons and Hardys have gives Jeff a little assurance about not being to unusual within the Orton family. The next spot they go to is the upstairs where Jeff is shown the bedrooms and he sees the door to one be opened for them to see it is where an air mattress has blown up beside a bed.

"Is this your room?" Jeff asked as Randy leans on the doorway.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind any of the posters hanging up since with all the traveling I do haven't had time to take them down."

Jeff steps into the room to see posters of wrestlers such as Andre the Giant, Hulk Hogan, and Roddy Piper. He notices Randy watching him from where he hasn't moved at the doorway and is curious on what he's thinking. The air mattress catches Jeff's attention and Randy finally moves to put an arm around Jeff's waist.

"Since we have only been dating a few months, I thought you might like having my bed while I'll sleep on the mattress."

"I actually don't mind if we share a bed." Jeff ducks his head over the blush coming onto his face.

"Fine with me." Randy says as he lifts Jeff's chin to give him a deep kiss.  
"Randy. Dinner is ready." Elaine Orton calls up to her son.  
"Time to deal with my family embarrassing me." Randy sighs as he walked with Jeff downstairs.

They enter the kitchen for a woman with dark aging hair and glasses to walk over to them with a friendly smile on her face. She gives Randy a hug before giving one to Jeff who is a little shocked at such the friendliness of Randy's mom to him.

"Welcome to our home, Jeff." Elaine tells the purple haired boy who gives a nod of thanks.

"Is that your real hair color?" Nathan asked to have Becky smack him and Randy glare over him not using his manners.

"No. I actually have blonde hair, but dye it different colors." Jeff explains as he sees Bob Orton walk over to them.

"I think it fits." Bob says and then cracks a smirk. "Perhaps I should try dying my hair. What color do you guys think would look hip on me?"

"Lime green." All three Orton kids say to get a glare from their dad.

"You three are never going to let me live that one down are you." Bob complained and then instructed everyone to find their seats. "Jeff, do you like pork?"

"Yeah. I love pork."

"Good. I made pork stickers just for this special visit." Elaine says as she pours some lemonade in a glass for herself and her husband.

"You don't have to like them if they aren't your type of food." Randy whispered in Jeff's ear as they take seats at the table.

"No I actually do like them." Jeff assured as he sees a plate handed to him by Nathan.

The steak sticks are taken by Jeff before he hands the plate to Randy who seems nervous on his family saying anything to embarrass him. A small conversation about wrestling is started by Randy with his dad who turns into a disagreement on a superplex. Randy believes his overdrive move is more effective than the superplex to get a smooth victory and his dad doesn't agree with him one bit. Listening to this, Jeff bites his lip trying to hide his amusement over how this sounds like similar arguments between Kane and Taker over the chokeslam and Last Ride.

"What do you think Jeff?" Bob asked the boy who looks nervous about giving an answer.

"I don't know. Sometimes a move can be effective to get a victory depending on the one using the move. Like my brother Matt is stronger, so Twist Of Faith works better for him than me, but I use high flying moves better."

"Finally someone who actually knows what they are talking about." Bob sounds impressed by Jeff's answer.

"Good answer." Randy leans in to kiss Jeff's neck.

"Please no making out at dinner." Becky tells her brother who gives her a small glare.

"So Jeff. Tell us about your family since my dear son can't seem to get pass how beautiful you are." Elaine says for Randy to now have been embarrassed.

"I was born in Cameron, North Carolina." Jeff said not sure on what he should say. "I have an older brother who I am apart of a wrestling team with along with a woman who is like a big sister to me."

"What about your parents?" Bob asked to see Jeff bite his lip.

"I lost my mom when I was little and my dad has been really great with handling me and my brother. He was very thankful to my uncle for helping out with watching me. My uncle actually is Undertaker which is why I was at Mania eight where me and Randy first met."

"Oh yes. You are the little boy that would cling to Undertaker's side and Bearer would watch over." Bob now remembers Jeff. "I can't believe you are who my son never could stop thinking about."

"Dad." Randy looks down at his plate.

"Your son actually is quite a gentleman and thank you for raising him so great." Jeff compliments to the parents who look a little shocked.

"Randy, a gentlemen." Becky sounds like she's in disbelief.

"Are you drunk or something?" Nathan asked.

"Enough." Randy hisses at his siblings who hold back their laughs.

"We are happy to hear this about our son." Elaine says and takes her husband's hand.

After dinner, Jeff offers to help clean up the table and the older Ortons are amazed by this boy their son have fallen in love with. They thought of Randy as a quick tempered child since birth that they love so much, but have worried on how it will affect his life. Growing up had been hard on Randy trying to control his temper, but Bob noticed a calmness to his son after meeting Taker's boy at Mania eight and again months ago after a tour around WWF. Perhaps this Jeff Hardy's calmness is just what their oldest son needs to keep his temper in check. In the family room, Jeff sits on the couch with Randy's arm tight around him as Nathan tries to get his brother to wrestle him.

"Nate, I'm not going to wrestle you." Randy says as doesn't take his eyes off Jeff.

"Even to prove your worthiness as a man." Nathan provokes his older brother who shakes his head.

Like a striking serpent, Randy lunges off the couch to tackle his brother to the carpet floor to begin wrestling him. A laugh comes from Nathan as he tries to get his brother off him and Jeff watches with amusement. Something is whispered to Nathan by Randy for the youngest Orton to give a nod. Nathan moves to Jeff tagging the purple haired boy in with a touch on his leg and Randy pulls Jeff down to the floor.

"Can you beat me Hardy?" Randy asked as he has mount on Jeff.

"You forget who I am." Jeff smirks and easily flips Randy onto his back.

"No wrestling in the house." Elaine shouts from the kitchen. "Last time you two wrestled, I lost a picture frame."

"It was just a photo of Randy in the Maines. We ended up packing all those things away after he got kicked out." Nathan said to not realize it had been loud enough for his siblings and Jeff to hear.

"Way to go Nate." Becky sighed and saw Randy not moving as Jeff looks confused.

"Excuse me." Randy finally speaks to move Jeff off him and heads upstairs to his bedroom.

Jeff runs up the stairs to Randy's room to knock on the door and retrieves no answer from his boyfriend. He slowly opens the door to see sitting on his bed with his eyes on a pair of dog tags in his hand and Jeff moves to sit beside him. Nothing is said between the two as Jeff can wait for Randy to be ready to tell him what he needs to get off his chest.

"I was in the Marines before deciding to wrestle."

"Okay." Jeff nods.

"Big mistake I made doing that. I'm such a disgrace to my country for the way I was in them and even ended up in a brig. My anger is so bad and when I was over there it was so hard keeping my cool and couldn't. If you feel I'm a disgrace, I understand."

"The past may be apart of you, but doesn't always make who you are. We have to accept our mistakes without making excuses and learn from them." Jeff tells Randy and leans his head on Randy's back.

"You aren't disgusted by me?" Randy asked shocked.

"Not at all. Mistakes are what help us be who we are sometimes and I love you."

"I'm so lucky." Randy leans his head down to begin kissing Jeff.

The couple hang out in Randy's bedroom and Jeff listens to Randy's stories of his life growing and gives his own. It is a peaceful sight to Elaine and Bob when they walk pass the slightly open door of their oldest son's room to see the two boys fast asleep in the bed. Gently Elaine drapes a blanket over them without making either one wake up and Randy's arm keeps it place around Jeff whose head rested on the larger boy's chest.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts. I also wish to have your opinions on if you want the DDP Stalker storyline to be focused on the man possibly stalking Jeff or maybe leave it as him stalking Sara. Please let me know.**


	7. Deadman's Property

May 26th, 2001

In Texas at Mark Calaway's home, the deadman stood in the kitchen making some lunch for himself and his nephew. He watches through the window as Jeff plays with Mark's two Rottweilers by tossing a ball for them. A taxi pulling up to the house has the dogs rushing over on guard duty and Mark exits the house to go beside his nephew. Randy steps out of the cab once Mark calls back the dogs with a sharp whistle.

"Am I late for lunch?" Randy asked after paying the taxi driver for the ride from the airport.

"Just on time." Jeff tells his boyfriend and goes to his side. "Taker, I asked Randy to join us for lunch."

"A little warning would've been nice." Mark shakes his head at his nephew.

"Please be nice." Jeff begs and Mark gives him a nod.

The three enter the house and Jeff moves to set a third plate at the table outside on a stone porch. Randy has been left alone in the kitchen with Mark who is giving him a dark, murderous glare from where he puts sausage and peppers in a bowl. A smile is on Jeff's face as he enters to grab some sodas from the fridge and then pulls his boyfriend outside. Seats are taken at the table as Mark serves himself some food before handing the bowl to Jeff.

"What are your plans for the future Orton?" Mark asked with his eyes watching the young man.

"I'm working to earn a spot on the main roster." Randy answered to see Mark thinking it over.

"Earn?"

"Prove how great of a wrestler I am."

"What are your intensions with my nephew?"

"See if this relationship will work. Your nephew extinguishes my temper like no one has ever been able to do."

Mark accepts that and they continue to eat their lunch, but the man keeps a close eye on Randy. When done having lunch, Randy helps Jeff clean up while aware of Mark's eyes on him like a guard dog.

"I'm sorry about Taker. He only knows how to be overprotective and doesn't want me hurt. Sometimes it can be a little much."

"He just wants you safe and happy." Randy said.

Once they finished cleaning up, Jeff gave Randy a tour of the house. The two walked pass a wall with framed photos that Randy looks at to see some of a young Jeff. Another photo was of Jeff and Mark with the boy holding the WWF championship that must've been when Mark had won it the first time. He notices another that looks like a baseball card for a young Jeff in a uniform. Randy continues to follow Jeff to the smaller's bedroom at the house and sees that the room is definitely Jeff with each wall having been most likely hand painted.

"Not what I was expecting." Randy tells his boyfriend who laughs.

"Expecting my room to have torches, black walls, and coffin for where I sleep." Jeff moves to sit on his bed as Randy admires the paintings.

"Maybe. I just picture the great dark and bad Undertaker having a house that matches himself."

"Well looks can be deceiving." Jeff watches Randy come sit next to him on the bed.

A small kiss is given to Jeff by Randy who has the two of them going back on the bed as their kiss deepens. Randy feels Jeff want to continue the kiss and the taller doesn't stop until he hears the door opening. This has the two separating with Randy seeing Mark's glare over what they had been doing and Jeff gets up from the bed to walk pass his uncle.

"I don't want you two alone in this room." Mark told the boy who quickly nods. "Now get out."

Randy rushes to the door and down the hallway where Jeff was waiting with a knowing look on his face. Both head outside to play with the dogs and it looks like with Jeff at his sides the dogs won't try to bite him. The ball is toss high for the dogs to chase after and Randy watches amazed with how Jeff looks with the breeze hitting him.

"You look at peace out here."

"I grew up here during breaks when Taker knew my dad needed the help with Matt and me out of school. Always I would drag Taker to go play outside instead of playing video games like Matt like to do when we were younger."

Once thinking the dogs had enough playing after going at it for an hour, Jeff guides Randy inside the house where Mark looks to be grabbing the keys to his truck. An explanation of needing to go to the store answers where he's going and then the man is out of the house to leave the two boys all alone. The two went to the tv room for Jeff to lean against Randy as they sit on the couch to watch some movies. Some popcorn is on the arm that they share and Jeff moves to get up at one point to head in the kitchen to get something to drink when he hears the door opening.

"Hey Jeff." Sara greets her best friend's nephew.

"Your room is all set." Jeff tells her as he heads back to his boyfriend.

"Who would this be?" Sara asked to have Randy look a little confused.

"This is my boyfriend Randy." Jeff introduced. "Randy, this is Sara who is Taker's best friend and staying here while her house is being worked on."  
"I'm going to go get ready for bed." Sara touches Jeff's arm. "Behave you two."

A laugh comes from Jeff at her teasing and he went back to watching the movie with Randy who wraps an arm around him. The two are close to falling asleep on the couch when Jeff gets a weird feeling and heads to check on Sara. He knocks on the bathroom door to have it open and he sees a nervous Sara in a robe inside looking like she's been getting ready for bed.

"Someone is outside the bathroom window."

"Let me see."

Jeff walks to the window to see if he can notice anyone there and thought he saw movement, but the dogs would be barking if someone was trespassing. The boy moves from the window to hear the front door opening and he moves to see Mark enter the room. A confused look is on the man's face at what could have Jeff and Sara worried and he sees Randy has no idea what's wrong either.

"We thought someone was sneaking around outside the house." Sara tells her friend who nods and steps outside to look around.

The outside lights are turned on and all Mark sees are the dogs laying in their house looking at him with interest. After seeing no sign of any trespassers, Mark assumes they left after hearing him get home and he reenters the house to see Jeff sitting with Randy on the couch. The larger boy has his arms around Jeff like he's protecting and comforting his boyfriend from any threat, which pushes him up one point on Mark's not going to kill or harm list.

"There's no sign of anyone out there. I think they're gone, but keep your windows locked and blinds down." Mark instructs and turns the tv off. "Go on to bed."

A hand takes Randy's own for Jeff to lead him to the bedroom across from his own where Mark will allow the other boy to stay. Before Jeff can leave for his own room, Randy pulls him close and gives him a quick kiss for the night. Randy gives a promise if anything is wrong, he'd come running to him ready to fight. Hearing that is something Jeff likes since it means Randy was going to protect him.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	8. Stalker

June 16, 2001

Randy Orton stood in the ring watching Jeff stretch out before they would begin wrestling each other as their training for the day. Once Jeff was done stretching, Randy lunged for him to be sidestepped and the two began a game of cat and mouse. A laugh comes from Jeff as Randy finally caught him around the waist with them going down to the mat. The larger was on top of Jeff looking down at him and a smile hasn't left either one of their faces. Deciding to end the training, Randy got to his feet and held a hand out to Jeff for the other to take it being helped up onto his feet.

"I can't wait to get to the main roster and see us go in a real match." Randy said as they grabbed their bags from ring corners.

"I wouldn't mind that." Jeff agreed as they walked towards the exit.

One of Randy's hands took Jeff's own for them to walk together through the hallways. When they get outside, the couple take a walk to the hotel with Randy seeing Jeff glance around every few seconds due to the fact not only is Sara being stalked, but extra video of the boy has been sent too. Along with videos have been envelopes filled with photos of Jeff like him playing with Mark's dogs including his two new mastiffs as extra guards for the property. Another photo showed Jeff and Randy walking down a sidewalk with the larger's arm around Jeff. Randy gave a small squeeze to Jeff's hand to let him know that he's safe and they soon were arriving at the hotel. They went inside and up to Jeff's room that he's sharing with Matt during this trip. When they entered the room, the television was on with Adam, Matt, and Jay around it with their eyes glued to it.

"Jeff, get us sodas from the mini fridge." Matt told his brother for the younger Hardy to cross his arms.

"Would Amy get your drink for you?" Jeff asked.

"Fine, I'll get them." Matt sighed and moved off the couch.

As Jeff was setting his bag on the bed, he heard static coming from the television before silence with his brothers' eyes widening. Jay, Adam, and Matt have nervous looks as they see a view of Jeff training on a mat with Jericho and the boy had just dropkicked Chris.

"Amazing isn't he." the stalker said for Jeff to clench his hands in disgust at what he's been doing. "I know you being stalked is what really bothers Undertaker."

"Hey, I'm getting a pizza for all of us. What do you kids want-" Mark stepped into the room to stop at seeing the television.

"I'll be seeing you around Jeffery."

"What the hell was that doing on the TV?" Mark asked and saw the others look just as confused.

"The Stalker must have done something to get the video to play." Jay looked at the television to soon see a timer that would switch it to videotape that was lying in the player.

"I got an idea." Adam said and pulled out all the other video this stalker had left for Mark.

The first one is put in and they see Sara in the bathroom to then watch as the video switched to the living room where Jeff and Randy were together on the couch. Both look comfortable with Jeff's head resting on Randy's chest.

"They grow up so fast. Your nephew looks too much like a girl to not fall in love like one. For years you have attempted to protect him from the dangers that can come for someone like him. I'll be seeing you soon Jeffery."

Adam saw Mark take a seat with a clear enraged look and another video is put in showing Jeff asleep in his hotel room with Adam in the other bed. When the door opens just a little, neither one shifts as the stalker steps closer have a zoomed in an image of Jeff's face.

"One so beautiful will have a broken heart. I wonder if you can be such a great protector when you can't even prevent me from getting this close. What would your dear family think of this failure deadman?"

"Enough." Mark spat not wanting to see anymore videos. "When I find who is behind this, he's going to wish that he never came near my family."

"I agree with that." Matt said with Adam and Jay nodding.

Randy doesn't say anything as he puts an arm around Jeff in an attempt to comfort him and Mark notices that. He may not be pleased about this whole relationship thing, but seeing his nephew being protected and comforted by someone who has only love in their eyes for him is a relief. Perhaps Mark should start giving the two some more leeway when they're together around him and he does trust his nephew to make the right decisions with this relationship. Also if Orton does try pushing him into something, Mark will just bury him alive since he knows where to get the perfect coffin for that.

"I'm going to go to the pool." Jeff said to his family and went in the bathroom after grabbing his shorts.

Not wanting Jeff to be alone, Randy went with him to the pool with just going to jump in wearing his shorts since he has a change of clothes. Jeff does flips off the diving board to land in the water and Randy sits on the steps watching him amazed. The whole stalker thing should have Jeff jumpy, but it's like the boy trusted Randy to keep him safe from whoever is behind everything. Randy decided to swim over to Jeff and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist with a smile at how his hair looks while wet. The two were about to kiss when they heard someone curse and turned to see a man with a video camera hiding behind some lounge chairs. In a flash, Randy's out of the pool and grabbing the man by his shirt with the camera falling on to a lounge chair.

"So you're the asshole stalker following around Jeff hardy." Randy hissed sounding very much like a snake about to strike.

"Listen. I just got paid to take some video of him. The man offered me two hundred for every minute I get of him." the scared man explained and Randy tossed him to the floor.

"Who paid you?" Randy asked.

"Some guy. He made the offer to me over the phone."

"Well, you aren't going to be getting your money." Jeff snatched the camera off the lounge chair to drop in a puddle that ruined it.

"That was my brother's camera!"

"Next time don't borrow someone's things to help a stalker." Jeff told the man and moved to snatch a towel that he starts drying his hair with.

"I want to know the number of who made this offer to you." Randy ordered with that dangerous hiss to his voice.

"The number is blocked." the man said nervously.

"Give us your phone then." Randy has his hand out for the man to quickly drop the cell phone into. "Now get out of here before I call Jake Roberts and asked him if any of his dear snakes need something to eat."

Not needing to be told twice, the man rushed to the door and Randy turned to where Jeff stood by a window. A white was fading into his eyes as he doesn't notice his boyfriend come to his side and take his hand. The white vanishes with Jeff turning to bury his face in Randy's wet chest and arms wrap around him protectively.

"I'm not going to let this stalker hurt you." Randy promised as he brushes some dripping strands from Jeff's face. "He will have to get pass me to do anything to you."

"You reminded me of a snake before." Jeff told him and Randy smiled at how his boyfriend changes the subject without realizing it.

"What type of snake?" Randy asked sounding amused.

"Not a rattlesnake or python. More like one of the quick and very deadly venomous ones."

"Cobra?"

"No."

"You must be tired. Let's get you back to the room so you can get some sleep." Randy instructed as he keeps his arm around Jeff to lead him away from the pool.

The two head through the hallway with Randy hearing Jeff mumble different snake names trying to decide on which one his boyfriend was like. When they get to Jeff's hotel room, they enter to see the pizza box on the table and both grab slices for themselves. A tease comes from Jay on Jeff not to lose his figure, which gets Matt distracting Jay while Adam shakes his soda. He goes to open it for the soda to explode in his face and everyone begins to laugh at payback on him. Randy sadly breaks the amusement with telling them about the guy down at the pool and hands the phone over to Mark. The man calls the only blocked number on the recent call list and waits for an answer.

"Hello deadman." the stalker greets.

"You will soon pay for all the trouble you have been causing my family. Show yourself and maybe I'll leave you identifiable for your funeral." Mark told him and just hears a laugh.

"See you soon." is said right before the call is ended.

"If you do get a hold of him, can we have a part of his death?" Adam asked.

"We want a piece of him." Matt agreed.

"Everyone of who wants a piece of him can have one."

There's a knock on the door for everyone to look at it confused on who could possibly be there. Mark got up to answer since he believed the true adult in their little wrestling family should and he sees Vince running after a dark haired little boy who couldn't be any older than four smiling as he avoids the old man. None of them think anything of this and head back in the room to hear Angle scream over something following by laughs that could only come from very little children. Jeff moves to his bed after changing into sweatpants and t-shirt with Randy laying down beside him as his boyfriend lays his head on Randy's chest. A small kiss is set to Jeff's hair as he begins to fall asleep. Mark said nothing over this and he decides to leave with Adam and Jay while Matt shakes his head at the couple that were soon both asleep.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	9. Who The Hell Is Diamond Dallas Page?

Mark and Sarah are sitting in the deadman's truck going to be heading to the store to get somethings. Someone jumping on the bed has them turning to see Jeff who gives a smirk as he slides the small rear window open to slip inside the truck.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to climb things and drop on my truck?" Mark shakes his head at the boy.

"Sorry Taker." Jeff laughed as the window next to him rolled down.

"Looks like Undertaker's nephew dropped in. I wonder who Undertaker is more protective of." the stalker said.

As the video ends, whispering begins backstage between all of the company's employees. Jeff had just turned a corner in the hallway for eyes to focus on him and he felt uncomfortable at this. He heads to his locker room to see Amy and Matt with nervous looks aimed on him.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"The Stalker revealed you being Mark's nephew." Amy told him.

Not pleased over this, Jeff marched into the bathroom wanting somewhere to be alone and try to figure out what he is supposed to do now. When he finally does come out, Jeff noticed Mark seated on the bench in jeans and a fanel shirt. The man motioned for Jeff to sit next to him since they have somethings to talk about. Jeff does to have Mark pulled him closer with the man whispering he's sorry.

"Now they'll see me as a way to get under your skin." Jeff said to his uncle.

"You won't be seen that way." Mark told him. "Never let others judge you and make you act who you aren't. The creatures are with you and so am I."

"Thanks Taker."

"Time to finally know who this Stalker is and deal with him."

"Can I help?" Jeff asked with a pleading look.

"Sure. Never could say no to you."

That Jeff knew and hugged his uncle to have it returned by the man with a small tight squeeze. Both looked to the television at Taker's music playing for the stalker to come out on a motorcycle. At seeing the ski mask taken off to revealing it to be Diamond Dallas Page, Mark snapped to his feet about to leave the room. Jeff snatched his arm stopping him and the man was curious on why.

"This is what he wants you to do." Jeff informed and Mark nodded seeing what his nephew meant. "We ignore him tonight with you not even being seen and me not even reacting to any looks if I end up back on camera."  
"Okay. Be careful out there though."

"I will." Jeff promised.

The boy had stayed backstage watching his brother's match with his uncle staying in the locker room as a bodyguard since no way would Mark allow any harm to his nephew. When Jeff saw his brother was going to be in trouble, he rushed out of the room and out to the ring to start throwing strikes at X-Pac and Credible. The announcers were going wild with the speed and intensity Jeff was using at this time.

"He must be unsure on how to act with the fact his big secret of being nephew to Undertaker out." Paul Heyman said to JR.

"Perhaps the boy just didn't think it was important to know and doesn't even care everyone now does." JR replied as soon the numbers game was too much on Jeff to have him down on the mat.

"I wonder if Undertaker will do something about this ambush to his beloved nephews." Heyman said after both Hardys laid on the mat panting and dazed.

"Now they are going to treat me like Mark's nephew. Hell no." Matt mumbled as soon him and Jeff were getting up to head backstage.

"You guys okay?" Adam asked as him and Jay came over to them.

"We're fine." Matt groaned and Jericho walked over with a laugh.

"You're pissed that they are referring you as Mark's nephew too."

"Yep." Matt confirmed.

"Jeff, Matt; can I have a word with you?" an interview rushed over.

"We'll leave you two to answer some questions." Jay held back from laughing as him, Amy, Adam, and Chris walked away.

"What do you wish to know?" Matt asked.

"Is it true that you are Undertaker's nephews?"

"Look let's get this all straight. I'm not to be considered Undertaker's nephew since I happen not to be. Jeff here is the man's nephew. Now that we that straightened out, let's go get cleaned up Jeff." Matt dragged his brother by the arm down the hallway to their locker room.

"Nice answering." Mark said to Matt from where he still sat on the bench.

"Just saying the truth." Matt replied as he went to shower and change.

"Glenn is going to keep an eye on you when I'm watching over Sarah this way DDP's question on who I'm more protective of might not get answered."

"Taker, I don't need a babysitter." Jeff crossed his arms.

"Do this for me. Just so I know you are safe." Mark begged his nephew who gave a small nod.

"Thank you."

Once Jeff had showered and changed, he walked with his uncle toward where the man had parked his motorcycle and both got on with Jeff holding on tight to his uncle. The two sped through the streets to the hotel where they entered the building through a back door. As they were heading up, Jeff's cell phone went off for him to answer it at seeing that Randy was the one calling. He motioned his uncle to go on to their floor while he stayed on the stairwell to talk with his boyfriend.

"I saw what happened." Randy said. "How are you taking this big reveal of who you actually are?"

"Okay, I guess. Taker has me watched around the clock now since he has no clue what DDP is going to do."

"I'll be free next week to join the watch if you would like that." Randy offered.

"No. I don't want you get dragged into this." Jeff told his boyfriend as he leaned on the stair railing.

"Where are you now?"

"Just got to the hotel and hanging out in the stairwell."

"The stairwell?"

"I'm perfectly safe. Who would be stupid enough to attack in a stairwell when it's hard to sneak up on someone."

"How do you know that?"

"Me and the others just know. Let's say Angle never could be pranked by Adam or Jay in a stairwell."

"I wish I could be there with you."

"Same. I miss you so much."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Jeff whispered before hanging up the phone.

He continued to the floor his family is on to see Mark waiting by the door of the room the boy's sharing with Adam. Ignoring his uncle's protective look, Jeff walked into the room to set his bag on the bed and collapse face first on a pillow. A laugh came from Adam at knowing his baby brother had to be exhausted with all that's happened during Raw.

When Smackdown arrived, Mark stood out in the parking lot with Sarah waiting for DDP while Jeff was in the locker room preparing for his match with Matt and Glenn. Adam and Jay called for their attention to look at the TV where Mark was heading for a limo.

"If Page is in there, he's so dead meat." Jay told the others.

"Definitely." Adam agreed.

Disappointment went on all of their faces over it just being Vince in the limo who looked scared of being attacked. Turning away from the TV, they all decided it was time to finish getting ready for their matches. Amy stepped out of the bathroom in just a bikini top that had Glenn crossing his arms with a disapproving look at her attire.

"Go put on an appropriate top young lady." Glenn ordered sounding like a stern father.

"I like this top though." Amy argued.

"Either put on something else or you can be locked in this room during the match."

"Fine." Amy groaned and snatched a different top from her bag to change into.

Now the young woman wore a single strap top that covered more and Glenn allowed it before they all made their way to the ring for their match. During the match Heyman and Cole mentioned Jeff being Undertaker's nephew along with comments on Kane only teaming with them as a way to keep guard of the boy from DDP. A proud look went in Kane's eyes when Lita had pulled X-Pac to have the man legs go on either sides of the ringpost and he connected a certain area to it.

"That's my girl." Kane whispered to see Lita look happy over making her wrestling father proud.

The match wasn't long with the Hardys and Kane winning and the four headed backstage to see Edge and Christian ready for their match next. Jeff was the first to head into the bathroom to clean himself up and came out in a pair of black pants with a sleeveless shirt. He was shocked at his boyfriend being there when he looked up from put his hair in a tie. Not thinking too much, Jeff lunged at his boyfriend to pull Randy into a deep kiss.

"Knew you were missing me." Randy laughed as they ended the kiss.

"I have so much." Jeff kept his arms around Randy's neck.

A knock on the locker room door had Glenn opening it to allow Undertaker and Sarah to walk in with the deadman giving a warning look to Orton. Jeff stayed against his boyfriend as he waits for his uncle to explain what is going on with him being in the room and not outside waiting for DDP to arrive.

"Go put on your makeup. Your coming out to the ring with us." Mark told his nephew who rolled his eyes and walked over with his uncle able to see he already was wearing the makeup.

"I'll see after the show." Jeff gave a quick kiss to his boyfriend.

"Be careful out there."

The three left the locker room for them to start walking down the hallway when they noticed a cameraman catch them. Mark asked the two if they were ready for this and Jeff gave a small nod while Sarah gave her answer of I think so. On their way to the ring, Kane stepped over to give his assurance that he has the three's back if needed with DDP possibly bringing any friends along.

"I thought you might and I know you do." Mark smirked to his brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good job out there Jeff." Kane told the boy who gave a nod.

"Actually Kane, keep Jeff with you." Mark instructed his brother.

"No problem." Kane set a hand on Jeff's shoulder to lead him over to a TV backstage.

As soon as Undertaker's music played the man and Sarah walked out with cheers coming from the crowd and Undertaker was announced along Sarah as the man's wife. Sarah got in the ring with the steps while Jeff watched his uncle get in behind the woman. Some comments on Jeff and Sarah only being safe when at Undertaker or Kane's side was made by Paul Heyman that were ignored. Once they were set in the ring, Mark grabbed himself a mic from a ringhand so that they can get straight to the point.

"Who in the hell is Diamond Dallas Page?" Mark asked while Jeff took a seat on crate listening to his uncle on the screen. "Well, let me tell you who he is. He's the sorry son of a bitch that I will beat the hell out of the first chance I get. So Page let me see if I got this straight. First you trespass on my ranch, you hide in the woods, and you peeped in the windows at my wife and nephew like some kind of pervert."

"Disgusting." Sarah whispered that Jeff caught.

"And on top of that, you got a videotape it all and show the whole world what my private life is all about."

"Is it me or does Jeff and Undertaker do look alike?" Heyman asked JR who gave a nod after having seen the two together backstage.

"They both got the same eyes and I think there's some others, but I just can't put my finger on what they are. I know I see the resemblance somewhere."

"And you did this all because you want to be famous." Mark seemed to sound confused over that part. "Page, you're not famous because you suck."

Sarah clapped with a smile at that while Jeff hid his own laugh and smile over what his uncle just said. It seemed the crowd of fans approved of what the deadman just said as their cheers grew louder for them.

"You see over the last 10 years, some people call it a decade of destruction. I've compiled a list and on this list is the name of every wrestler that I have kicked their ass and believe me, Page on that list there are a lot of famous names. But I don't want you to worry because Page, your name it's going at the top. It's gonna say Diamond Dallas Page. Basically I'm gonna make him famous for giving him the worst asskicking I have ever given anybody." Mark announced for the crowd to cheer loudly in approval. "Diamond Dallas Page "DDP", King of The Ring please show up, I'm begging you."

"Hey yo." they heard that sounded like Page. "Yo, it's me, "DDP" Diamond Dallas Page. And I see you Sarah. I see you, Taker. But where am I? Taker, you're there at Smackdown? Damn. Cause I'm here. Where's here?" DDP began to laugh that got on Jeff's nerves. "Where else? Your place."

The man's camera showed the image of Mark's ranch with clear evidence that DDP was trespassing on the property. Jeff was worried about the dogs since usually they handled any tresspassers, but none were making a sound.

"So let's take a tour." DDP said before they cut to the bathroom.

Jeff was annoyed with how this man was going through their personal property without even a care. When they got outside to the pool, Page made a little dig on having seen Jeff do is girl like flips into it. The dogs possibly being drugged has Jeff fuming on any harm ever being done to them and he will make the man pay. At Page going into his bedroom, Jeff wanted to scream over him invading his personal property.

"Look at this. Definitely a Jeff Hardy design here with all the funky decorating." Page laughed and then went over to Jeff's closet to open. "Look at this little shirt. Must say I can't believe you would let your nephew out of the house wearing something like this. There's barely anything there to cover his feminine appearance. Now what do we have under the bed."

From under the bed was slipped out an old suitcase that held all of Randy's clothes that he leaves there instead of having to pay for them on flights. Page pulled out a pair of Randy's boxers to have Jeff feeling so embarrassed at them being on TV for the whole world to see.

"Now these are too big to be little Jeffery's so they must be some who stays the night. I would think you would have the place locked tight to keep your precious little niece. Ops. I meant nephew, innocent." Page taunted and Jeff felt a hand on his back.

He turned to bury his face in Randy's chest who rubbed his back to try comforting him since he didn't care about his clothes being seen. This had to be hard on Jeff since he basically is getting referred to as a girl constantly by Page. Thinking his boyfriend had seen enough, Randy led Jeff away from the TV and down the hallway so that he wouldn't have to watch anymore of his personal property be invaded. Once the embarrassment was over, Jeff saw his uncle and Sarah walk over looking not pleased at all either of what DDP had done. The man saw how Randy was being there for his nephew and could see that this relationship might be a good thing with how his nephew is taking the comfort instead of isolating himself when upset. Randy led Jeff outside for them to take a taxi back to the hotel and Randy noticed Jeff looking very much more relaxed after everything that has happened tonight and hopes it will all be over soon.

* * *

 **Please Let Me Know What You Think.**

 **Also, a private message was sent to me asking if I could do a genderbend with a female Jeff in a relationship with Randy since there aren't really many those type stories. If you think that might sound interesting, please let me know and I'll give it a try.**


	10. King Of The Ring

With King of The Ring's arrival, Jeff was in his locker room getting ready for his match when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see his boyfriend waiting outside with a flower and Jeff couldn't stop himself from laughing at how romantic and classic the move was. Jeff leaned forward to give a quick kiss to his boyfriend before heading back over to the bench to grab his light heavyweight championship. Arms snatched Jeff by the waist for Randy to pull him close and he looked the smaller in the eyes.

"Good luck out there tonight." Randy then gave a deep kiss as one for good luck. "And don't worry about DDP one bit."

"How can I not?" Jeff sighed as he moved from Randy's arms with some of his purple hair going in his eyes.

"Trust me. You won't have to worry about him." Randy assured and then decided it would be best to walk his boyfriend through the hallway.

"Hey Jeff." Mark called as he walked over to his nephew.

"You go out there. Defend your championship." Mark instructed as he looked the boy in the eyes. "Don't worry about Page. If he even dares go near you Vince promised to have him tossed out of the place."

"Thanks Taker."

"Hands where I can see them." Mark told Orton who held his hands up in the air.

Jeff released a laugh at his uncle's protectiveness and gave a quick kiss to Randy's cheek before his music played to head out for his match against X-Pac. As Jeff stretched his arms in the ring waiting for his opponent to come down, the boy noticed DDP watching him with a smirk on his face. Ignoring the man, Jeff turned to notice someone taking a seat in the front row by the barricade and realized it was his boyfriend wearing a Team Xtreme baseball cap. For Jeff to know he was right there gave him the confidence to not worry about DDP one bit or even X-Pac who had just gotten in the ring. Of course X-Pac decided to try getting right in Jeff's face, but the boy just ignored him. Through the match, X-Pac looked like he had the upperhand on Jeff due to his experience in a ring, but was forgetting Jeff started wrestling at a young age too. Soon Jeff had gotten X-Pac down with a hurricanrana reverseal that had the man slipping out of the ring to the floor in a little shock.

"You're doing great." Randy whispered as he clapped at Jeff again knocking X-Pac down to the floor.

The match didn't look good with Jeff being again getting tossed around and the boy tried to regain an upperhand. One close call came when the ref accidently missed the boy's foot on the rope, but waved off the third count as soon as he noticed to have the match continue. Relief washed over Randy at that since he wants his boyfriend to win and not get said he's bad luck for Jeff by anyone. When X-Pac attempted to try a move off the top turnbuckle on Jeff, the man decided to use a little taunts on the boy as a possible way to get in his head.

"Is your uncle going to come save you if you lose little Jeffy?"

"No." Jeff whispered as his eyes took on a white look before returning to normal.

He shoved the man off him to see X-Pac laying dazed on the mat and this was the chance he needed to do what he had to. The boy delivered his finishing move of a Swanton Bomb to X-Pac and covered him. At hearing the bell ring and his music play, Jeff was relieved as he attempted to sit up and looked over to his proud boyfriend behind the barricade. One thing Jeff wanted to do was get backstage before DDP tried to again get over the barricade and in the ring.

"Great job out there." Adam gave Jeff a one armed hug.

"I could say the same King Of The Ring." Jeff smirked to see Adam laugh.

"Looks like Undertaker is still messing with DDP." Matt pointed to the TV where they saw someone videotaping the stalker.

"He deserves it." Amy said and saw Jay come rushing through the hallway.

"Did you guys hear the rumor going around?"

"What rumor?" Matt asked.

"That if Jericho or Beniot win the championship from Austin that they're going to WCW."

"That's total bullshit." Adam shook his head. "No way would Jericho go to WCW."

"I know. Anyway, Vince is on his way here right now." Jay told his family.

"Hell is about to break loose and I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Mark on his way out now." Amy pointed to where Mark was walking their way.

"Let's bolt." Jay said and they all agreed to take off.

Once in the locker room, they turned on the TV to see Undertaker coming out down the ramp slow with no look of being in a rush. The man put on his gloves as a way to mess with Page's head and Jeff pulled on his t-shirt with a smirk. Finally some payback is about to come for all the stalking DDP has been doing and arms went around the boy for Randy to lean his face in Jeff's neck. Strike after strike was done on Page who got knocked down to the mat and took a cheap shot with a low blow on Undertaker.

"Maybe after I'm done with you I'll pay your little niece a visit. Oh wait nephew. Must say he looks to much like a girl. Are you sure he's not a she or maybe has female parts instead of male?" DDP knew those would really enrage the deadman and true they were.

Undertaker struck with all his rage in his punches connecting with DDP's stomach and then knocked the man through the ropes. Down the ramp came Sarah with the camera while Undertaker continued to maul Page as she videotaped. After what he just said about Jeff had Undertaker's blood boiling as he lifted Page to his feet by the shirt.

"Don't you ever insult my nephew like that again." Undertaker warned before tossing Page into some steel chairs.

When Undertaker wasn't looking, Page grabbed a chair to start hitting the deadman with it and soon had him to his knees leaning on the apron. A smirk was on Diamond Dallas Page's face at how he had the deadman looking so weak and knew how to make him suffer.

"Tell me. How many have thought of bedding your nephew thinking he has girl think parts?" DDP asked quietly so only Undertaker would hear.

All the blood boiling rage in Mark snapped for him to tackle DDP right onto the announce table with them both going over to the floor. More strikes were thrown by Undertaker in purpose now of making Page bleeding for everything he has been saying and doing to his family.

"Don't ever talk about my nephew like that." Undertaker spat in full rage with a strike connecting after every word.

Page was soon rolled in the ring with Undertaker coming in after to continue beating up the man while Sarah videotaped everything. No mercy was going to be given and DDP made the choice to leave with him knowing you can't beat Undertaker after threatening his nephew that was very important to the man along with protective of. Mark got back to the locker room to see all eyes go on him and stepped over to Jeff to pull him into a tight hug. One was returned by Jeff before his uncle let him go and he stepped beside Randy who got a stern look from the deadman.

"I ever find out you hurt him and you won't rest in peace one bit."

A nod came from Randy showing how scared he was by the clear threat that had just been made to him. When the door opened again, Adam and Jay came in carrying some clothes that would not fit them one bit so couldn't be theirs. Mark didn't seem to care as he took a seat in the folding chair that had been claimed his and no one could sit in and he pulled a beer out of the cooler next to it to start taking sips. They decided to continue watching King Of The Ring with at one point hearing Kurt Angle asking anyone if they have seen his clothes to earn laughs from Adam and Jay.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter.**


	11. A New Step

On Raw of July 2, Undertaker was in the ring versing Albert with Jeff and Sarah at ringside cheering for him and a chokeslam had just been given by the deadman. Undertaker is about to give Albert the Last Ride when a chair shot from Diamond Dallas Page crashes into him for the ref to end the match as a disqualification. A Diamond Cutter was given to Undertaker by DDP and the man began to head up the ramp when suddenly Jeff was at his uncle's side while Sarah shoved Page. Sarah stood ready to fight and threw some strikes at DDP for them to be avoided while Jeff saw who had just come out.

"You and the girlish boy can't do anything to me." DDP taunted while Jeff stayed kneeled beside his uncle in the ring.

Just coming up behind Page was Kane who began mauling the man as revenge for costing the big red machine the Intercontinental championship. Jeff stood watching when Sarah nailed DDP with a low blow and a smirk formed on Jeff's lips. From beside the boy, Undertaker was getting up and Jeff met his eyes to know what he wanted.

"Kane." Jeff called as he backed from his uncle.

Diamond Dallas Page was tossed into the ring by Kane and Jeff moved into a corner out of the way for his uncle to begin connecting punches on the stalker. Only they forgot about Albert still being around and Kane helped out his brother with both brothers knocking the large man around. Jeff stayed back as Sarah got in the ring to check on Undertaker who was impressed by the woman's low blow. Once they all got backstage, Jeff got snatched by his brother and Amy so they can make sure everything was set for the intergender tag match later in Raw.

"Everyone is scared to mess with you now. I mean Vince suggesting you be at ringside during Mark's match was brilliant." Matt told his brother who just smirked at having not minded.

"I think Taker liked it. Sarah though gave DDP a great low blow." Jeff laughed and Amy nodded.

"She did it hard." Amy added.

Outside a few minutes from the arena in a car, was Randy and John Cena who was giving Orton a ride there. The two were stuck in traffic and Randy was trying to block out all of Cena's chattering about how great a wrestler he will be once on the main roster.

"No one will be able to touch me."

"Yeah." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Have you tapped Jeff yet?" Cena asked to get Randy's attention.

"That's none of your business."

"I don't get how you are being so patient with him. After a week of dating should be right into the sex and you guys have been dating for months."

"Look. Jeff and I are taking this relationship slow and there's more to dating than sex."

"Not really. Wait is the rumors true that Jeff has girl parts?"

"No!" Randy snapped.

"Look everyone thinks he does and no offense, but he looks exactly like a girl." John told Randy as they pulled up to the stadium.

"Finally." Randy got out of the car to head straight inside since on the guest list is always his name due to Jeff.

Randy walked down the hallway to see some woman in a bikini top and short leather skirt bent over a table talking to a stagehand. He ignored her flirting looks sent at him and continued his way to Jeff's locker room to see his boyfriend walking out with Amy and Matt since it was time for their match.

"Hey." Jeff greeted quick.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"With Matt and Amy. Promised them I'd be at ringside for their match against Show and Trish." Jeff answered to give a quick kiss to Randy's cheek before rushing after the others.

Not sure what to do now that his boyfriend is out at the ring, Randy dropped his stuff off in the locker room and decided to get himself something from catering. He was having a sandwich and soda at a table while watching the match on a TV to just have his eyes on his boyfriend. Jeff was more beautiful than any of the women on the roster in Orton's eyes and he loved how even in long shorts and a long sleeve shirt he looked so desirable. Only the shirt Jeff was wearing belonged to Randy and the fact of being the only one knowing that made a certain part of him react. The image of Jeff bent forward leaning on the apron doesn't help with making the part stopping what's happening. A curse left Orton at Cena having to bring up the fact him and Jeff haven't actually done anything yet and now he has to get the dream thoughts out of his head. Then seeing Jeff try to help out Matt by launching off the padded barricade to be countered by a forearm from Big Show had Randy a little concerned for his boyfriend. At Jeff moving to get up got Randy to know he was okay and the Hardys' music played with the win to them from Lita pinning Trish. Afterwards Big Show attacked Matt and then tossed Jeff across the mat on his way to get Trish. Perched on the top turnbuckle waiting, Jeff launched off delivering a dropkick to Big Show and the boy then rolled out of the ring holding his shoulder. Minutes later Jeff appeared in catering to be offered a seat on his boyfriend's lap and took it to have the cold soda can set on his shoulder.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Jeff smiled. "I'm sorry about not being there once you arrived."

"Don't worry about it." Randy told him and set a kiss on his neck. "Are you hungry?"

"Diet night." Jeff sighed and his boyfriend laughed.

"Sorry. I think I saw some rabbit food before." Randy teased to get elbowed in the side.

"You are so lucky that I love you." Jeff moved to kiss him.

He then got up to go retrieve his food since there was a really long line at the tables where it's located. For almost over an hour, Jeff was gone on the line and Randy was taking a bite of his food when a hand touched his back to make him turn and see the woman from before smiling at him.

"Hi there." she greeted with a flirting look. "I saw you earlier and had some interesting thoughts. Torrie Wilson."

Randy wasn't sure on what to say and he quickly wiped some mustard off his hand before holding his hand out to not seem rude. He had his hand shaken by her as she seemed to be waiting for him to give his name and then Torrie let out a laugh.

"You shy or something?" Torrie asked as she bit her bottom lip. "I can help you out with that with us going somewhere more private."

"Actually I'm waiting for someone." Randy told her.

"Trust me that once you have me, you'll totally forget about them." Torrie said with a hand on Randy's chest.

"Randy?" Jeff stood a few feet away with a plate of plain salad barely gripped in his hand.

"It's not what it seems like." Randy snapped to his feet to head for his boyfriend.

"I love your hair." Torrie said to Jeff and gave him a smirk. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Instead of correcting that he is a boy, Jeff turned to walk away dropping his plate in the trash and Randy quickly rushed after him. Randy finally caught Jeff outside a restroom and took his hand so they could be facing each other.

"I wasn't hitting on her." Randy defended himself to suddenly having himself trapped in a deep kiss with Jeff's arms locked around his neck.

"I know." Jeff whispered in Randy's ear.

"You do?"

"I saw her start hitting on you and you try to get her to leave." Jeff smiled and felt something against his midsection.

Randy's eyes widened at seeing Jeff notice. "It's nothing. There's nothing to be worried-"

Jeff pulling Randy into a deep kiss cut him off and the smaller pulled his boyfriend into the restroom to make him move against the wall. A small break from the kiss came from Jeff closing the door to lock it before returning to Randy and his hands went to the larger's pants. Not sure what his boyfriend was doing, Randy took his hands to look him in the eyes to try getting an idea.

"I'm not ready for the more intense stuff, but this I am." Jeff told his boyfriend and undid Randy's pants.

He reached in them while kissing his boyfriend who groaned at the touch and Randy's own hands went to Jeff's hair to knock the cap off. Randy's tongue slipped into Jeff's mouth with each groan that came from him at how good this felt along with right. Before he knew it, Jeff broke the kiss to slip to his knees and took his boyfriend member from inside his pants before in his mouth. Randy's head hit back on the wall at this being a lot better and his hands found their way into Jeff's hair as the smaller pleased him. Soon he had reached the end and held back from releasing in Jeff's mouth. He went in a stall to do what he needed inside and saw Jeff washing his mouth out in a sink. When Jeff turned away after spitting the mouthwash out, Randy wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist to lean their foreheads together.

"Want me to take care of you?"

"No need." Jeff said uncomfortably and slipped from Randy's arms.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Randy asked taking his hand.

"Nothing." Jeff wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Jeff." Randy could see pain in the smaller's green eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything." Randy answered without a second thought.

Before he could react, Jeff kissed him and Randy could feel the tears on the smaller's cheeks. Knowing that something had his boyfriend crying worried Randy and he put his arms around Jeff to hold him close to him in hopes of it being what he needs.

* * *

Please Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter


	12. Jealous?

Backstage Jeff was trying to relax himself for his match against Big Show and was about to head out when Randy gave him a quick kiss. The boy headed out to the ring and waited for his opponent who came out looking like he wanted to hurt the youngest Hardy. Once the bell rang, Jeff got manhandled by Big Show, but not long after Trish came walking down the ramp to ringside. The small distraction got Show to stumble back in the ring and a dropkick sent the man down on the mat. Trish stood cheering for Jeff who didn't really seem interested in her and a mistake with a move cost Jeff the match for Big Show to pin him. A sigh left Jeff as he painfully got to his feet in a corner not seeing Trish get in the ring looking like she was going to help him stand up. Suddenly Trish began to kiss Jeff who was in total shock and then watched her walk away while he tried to think of what to tell Randy who had to be jealous after witnessing that. Once backstage, Jeff saw Randy waiting for him and an arm was thrown over Jeff's shoulder to start walking down the hallway.

"Randy, I'm so sorry about you seeing-"

"You hungry?" Randy asked with a look that is far from jealousy.

"Not really. I really want to change and should call Taker to check on Sarah." Jeff told his boyfriend for them to head to his locker room.

Jeff snatched his bag off the bench to head inside the bathroom and closed the door to lean on it and took his cell phone out. He sent a text to Amy in hopes of talking to her since he could really use her advice on what to do about a certain issue.

 **'Everything okay?'** Amy texted back.

 **'Randy doesn't seem jealous over Trish kissing me'**

 **'I'm confused.'**

A knock on the bathroom door had Jeff open it to see his boyfriend there and Randy informed that him, Adam, and Jay are going to head to catering for some food. Jeff told them to go ahead and he'd meet them there before closing the door to now call Amy so he could talk with her.

"So tell me why you expect him to be jealous?" Amy asked.

"He saw her kiss me and I thought he would be jealous over the fact she did that. Matt said he would be pissed if someone ever touched his property. Why is Randy not acting like that?"

"One: Jeff, you were kissed by a woman. If Dean had kissed you, he might have been jealous or even pissed. Two: Your face over the kiss showed that you weren't into it."

"Don't tell Trish. I think she thought it was a nice way to say thank you for helping her from Show last week."

"Good thing I can act when kissing your brother." Amy laughed.

"How can I make him jealous?"

"Why do you want him to be jealous?"

"Because then it tells me that he doesn't want someone taking me. I guess also so I know he still finds me attractive."

"Oh Jeff." Amy sighed sounding like a big sister. "I'll give you a little advice. Make him think what Trish did was something and perhaps give him a small less amount of attention you usually give him. That way he'll start to get concerned on you losing interest in him and he will fight to keep you."

"Thanks Amy."

Jeff hung up to finish getting changed and changed into a pair of pants along with a shirt that would leave his stomach a little not covered. He brushed out his hair to slip it in a tie before leaving the bathroom and then walked to catering where Adam and Jay had Randy laughing. Instead of sitting in Randy's lap like usually he did, Jeff sat in the seat beside Adam to put the older blonde between the couple. A confused look was on Randy's face at this and Jeff began to eat his salad without a glance to his boyfriend.

"Jeff, think Angle is going to beat Booker?" Jay asked.

"Does it really matter." Jeff sighed.

"Any word from Mark on how Sarah is?" Adam asked as he ate a slice of pizza.

"He said that she is okay in a text."

"That's good to hear." Randy said trying to catch a look of Jeff. "Want to sit on my lap?"

"No thanks." Jeff shrugged and went back to eating.

"I saw that kiss Trish planted on you." Jay winked at Jeff who blushed.

"You probably wanted to go wash your mouth out." Adam joked.

"It wasn't so bad." Jeff defended to hear Randy spit out soda onto Jay.

"What!"

"I'm so tired after getting thrown around by Big Show. I'll see you guys back at the hotel." Jeff told the three as he got up from the table with his water bottle.

A shocked and lost look is on Randy's face at what he just heard his boyfriend say about the kiss with Trish. He couldn't believe Jeff wasn't disgusted by it or seeming at all upset with the shocked look he had on in the ring. Randy had to brush down the jealously rising up in him on the idea of possibly losing Jeff to Trish and went to eating his own slice of pizza.

On the Smackdown following that Raw, Jeff was on the couch listening to Vince talk with his uncle about the match the owner gave to Mark. It looks like Mark will be getting DDP and Shane, but would have to deal with Angle as his partner though. At Vince asking about Sarah, Jeff smirked at how his uncle took it and then followed the deadman out of the office from his name called. The boy walked at his uncle's side who seemed happy with the fact he'll be getting his hands on Shane and DDP.

"Adam was telling me that you have been distant from your boyfriend lately." Mark said to his nephew who shrugged.

"I'm just seeing something is all." Jeff replied as he played with his short sleeve.

"Tell me what's going on." Mark looked his nephew in the eyes.

"Have you ever wanted to know if you're still attractive to someone, but the way they act makes you feel like you're not." Jeff felt like what he said just didn't make sense, but can't figure out how else to explain to his uncle.

"Has Orton been looking at others?" Mark asked.

"No. More like not seeming to care if others are looking at me." Jeff mumbled.

"I get it now." Mark shook his head. "Don't ever let someone make you change how you look just for them. When was the last time you ate actual food instead of salads?"

"Last week at your place." Jeff answered.

"I make you stop your diet. We have some time before our matches, you are going to go eat something tasty and not green." Mark dragged his nephew away.

"Taker. I can't with this diet." Jeff complained.

"Jeff, you look fine. The training you do everyday and eating something bad right now isn't going to make you fat." Mark assured as they reached catering.

"Fine." Jeff sighed as he was forced to take a seat.

His uncle went over to a table to grab some covered in cheese fries and pizza bites along with a cold soda that he sets right in front of Jeff. The boy looks nervous since he does crave these foods, but wants to look attractive and good to others so tries to keep himself the same in build. A small bite is taken of the pizza bites and sees his uncle watching him like a hawk before shoving the now open soda can in his hand. Jeff takes a sip to glare at his uncle as Glenn and Amy walk in to sit down at the table with them.

"You're eating junk before a match?" Amy asked shocked.

"Have no choice." Jeff told her as he had a fry handed to him by his uncle.

"Mark, you can't force the kid to eat." Glenn sighed at his half brother.

"I can. He needs to eat something other than leaves." Mark defended.

"Taker, I eat fine. Please can I just leave now." Jeff begged and Mark gave a nod.

"Tomorrow, you're eating a whole burger or slice of pizza." Mark told him.

Jeff walked back to his locker room to see Matt talking to Randy about wrestling moves similar to neckbreakers. He ignored the two to start brushing his teeth to get the junk food taste and smell out of his mouth. As he was leaving the bathroom, Jeff saw Trish walk into the locker room to then rush over looking like she wanted to talk with him. The woman looked to be trying to figure out what she wanted to say to him and Jeff just waited for her to decide as they both stood in the hallway outside the locker room.

"So I guess, what I'm trying to say is, you know. I was just, you know Jeff Hardy." Trish began to still look for the right words. "I got caught up in the moment, you know. It's like I was there and you were there and I don't know. I just-"

"Trish, it's okay. I'm not mad at you for kissing me."

"No?" Trish glanced at where Randy was standing with his eyes only on the multi colored haired Hardy.

"No. Not at all." Jeff assured.

"I just thought I'd check, you know."

Amy soon came over with Matt for her to start talking with Trish about their match against Torrie and Stacy at Invasion. Both women agreed that the best thing to do with their history is to clear it all up in the ring during a match. During the two women's talk, Matt kept glancing at Randy who looked only on Jeff who has barely said a word to him since entering the locker room. Of course Jeff noticed that Matt had his eyes focused on Trish's chest, which made him want to roll his eyes over the fact his brother is such an idiot with hiding things.

"See you later, Jeff." Trish told the youngest Hardy.

"Bye, Trish." Jeff said with watching Trish leave.

"I mean, what is exactly going on here, Jeff?" Matt asked his brother since something isn't making sense to him, but Amy knew exactly what Jeff was doing. "I mean what are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jeff then glanced to Randy who was finally showing some jealousy.

"Hey Jeff." Randy walked over to his boyfriend. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jeff assured as he felt Randy's arms slip around him.

"Do you maybe want to go get something to eat before your match?" Randy asked in hopes of talking to his boyfriend on this whole Trish thing.

"Taker made me eat before. Not hungry." Jeff answered honestly and then headed back in the locker room.

Randy was about to enter the locker room when Adam came over to grab his attention and told him Mark was looking for him. The boy nodded and headed down the hallway to see Mark finishing up his talk with Team WWF before he looked to him.

"You wanted to talk with me."

"How are things with you and my nephew?" Mark asked.

"Okay. I need to talk with him about somethings." Randy said.

"Personal things?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess. He's been acting strange since Raw and I'm worried."

"Here's some advice. Think of things that happened on Raw and how you reacted to them. Perhaps the way you did made my nephew feel a certain way." Mark told him and then slapped the boy on the back perhaps a little too hard.

"Thanks for the advice." Randy still was lost on that.

He took a walk around the arena to soon be back where the Hardys were watching Trish and Lita's match on a TV. Randy then saw Torrie and Stacy walk over to the two brothers to begin flirting with them and jealousy rose at Wilson daring to whisper something in Jeff's ear before kissing his cheek. A smirk was on Jeff's face at catching Randy's jealous look over that and he then turned his attention his brother.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked.

"Matt, those girls dig us." Jeff laughed over the fact he had no interest in either one.

"Wonder if they realize you're into those with the opposite part they do." Matt teased his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Like you were checking out Trish before."

"I was not." Matt defended. "What's up with you and Orton anyway?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine between me and Randy." Jeff assured his brother before walking away down the hallway.

Not long later, Jeff was out in the ring wrestling against Mike Awesome for the Hardcore Championship and watching this match was Randy. He watched with interest always amazed by how talented his boyfriend is in the ring and can't wait for one day to be the one versing him. The way Jeff's rash guard would rise up a little or the way he moved made Randy want him so bad. Though seeing Jeff get hurt made him concerned and then everything suddenly clicked in him on what has been going on with his boyfriend. Right after Trish kissed him on Raw, Jeff expected him to look jealous and when he didn't Jeff seemed a little disappointed. Once the match was over with Edge and Christian assisting Jeff in becoming Hardcore Champion, Randy rushed to where his boyfriend was walking down the hallway. He pushed Jeff against the wall gently to start passionately kissing him without a care that he's doing it in front of Adam, Jay, Chris, Amy, Matt, and Trish.

"You have no idea how jealous I've been." Randy sighed as he broke the kiss just to talk.

"Finally." Jeff laughed and returned to them kissing.

"I want you so bad right now." Randy's hands were traveling over Jeff's body.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Amy said as she dragged Matt and Adam away while Trish did the same with Chris and Jay.

The couple didn't break the kiss as Randy reached behind him for a doorhandle for them to move back through into an office. After shutting the door, Randy backed Jeff to the couch and they fell on it with the larger on top beginning to trail kisses down Jeff's neck. One of his hands trailed under Jeff's shirt with the multi colored Hardy moaning a little over that.

"Do you want this?" Randy asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah."

Slowly Randy undid Jeff's belt to then slide the smaller's pants off to see the nervous bite Jeff did to his bottom lip. Once Jeff's pants were to his ankles, Randy sat up to start unbuckling his own pants and had a hand touch his wrist to look at his boyfriend.

"Randy, I've never really done this before." Jeff admit with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"We'll go slow. The fast stuff can wait until we're older." Randy said as he got his pants down to then lean down and kiss Jeff.

The smaller allowed Randy's tongue to enter his mouth and he wanted his boyfriend to have all the control since he trusted him. Gently a finger slid into Jeff for him to bite his lip in both pain and pleasure at this new feeling. Once Randy had him fully prepped, the now two fingers were slid out and a deep kiss was pressed to Jeff. A shiver went through Jeff at Randy pulling both their underwear down to then move a little against the smaller before slowly sliding into him. A moan left both of them as Randy started a slow pace to allow time for Jeff to adjust to this and Jeff locked his arms around Randy's neck to bury his face in his chest. Soon both reached the end and Randy moved off Jeff to rush in the bathroom to finish off while Jeff brushed some hair from his face with a guilty look. Pulling his pants and underwear up, Jeff buckled his belt as he heard Randy come out with his own pants back on.

"You okay?" Randy asked worried that something had gone wrong.

"I'm fine." Jeff assured and moved to kiss his boyfriend. "Excuse me while I go in the bathroom."

As Jeff was heading in the bathroom, Randy sat on the couch feeling everything stop buzzing over what him and Jeff had just done. He was happy that Jeff had trusted him for them to finally take this real serious step in their relationship. When Jeff came out of the bathroom, he had trouble trying to put his hair up in a tie and Randy laughed. He got up to head over and help his boyfriend who was thankful for it before they opened the door to head out in the hallway.

"Sex makes babies." Perri Saturn told the couple who just ignored the man whose taken to many hits the head.

Jeff leaned on Randy with a pleased look and heard Randy whispering in his ear how beautiful he was. Knowing how his boyfriend saw him attractive still was a relief to Jeff who walked with a smile. Soon the couple saw Mark talking to Glenn and the man gave them a raised eyebrow over wanting to know where they have been. Jeff just gave his uncle a smile and kept walking with his boyfriend down the hallway knowing Mark doesn't need to be informed on what the couple were doing in an office.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter & Story**


	13. Risky Stuff Before The Ring

In an empty locker room at a Raw show, Jeff Hardy was pinned against the wall with his legs wrapped around Randy Orton's waist. Both were moaning as they were coming to an end of their lovemaking and Jeff's hands were on the back of Randy's neck. Their lips were locked in a kiss with the larger's tongue dominant in Jeff's mouth.

"I don't want this to end." Randy moaned as they broke the kiss for just a second to get some oxygen.

"Me either." Jeff whispered as Randy set kisses on his neck.

"We are going to be in so much trouble if caught in here doing this." Randy laughed as he sucked a hickey onto the bottom of his boyfriend's neck.

"I thought you like the thrill of risky stuff." Jeff had his mouth close to Randy's ear.

"God you are making me so-" a deep kiss from Jeff cut Randy off.

"I know what I do to you." Jeff broke the kiss with a smirk.

Their lips locked back into a kiss for them to keep going as Randy kept a tight hold on Jeff to keep him up. Randy soon reached the end to rest his face in the crook of Jeff's neck when he felt his boyfriend give a small shove to him. He moved back to have Jeff slip out of his arms to yank his tan cargo pants up with the white belt being buckled and Randy was pulling up his own boxers and jeans. As he slipped his neon yellowish green jersey down to cover his belt, Randy watched him with a curious look. Only as Jeff was about to run out of the room, he caught his reflection in the mirror to see his hair was a mess from Randy's hands having gone through it. Quickly he located a hair tie to put it up messily and had a purple hat set on top by his boyfriend. Randy's arm slipped around his waist for them to start kissing and a smile was on Jeff's face before he rushed out with slipping his jacket on. A seat was taken by Randy as he watched on the television as Angle versed RVD in a match. Mayhem came from others interfering before Jeff flew on the screen to take down Raven before slipping off his jacket to see Angle give a slam to RVD. Dreamer distracted Angle for Jeff to get on the top turnbuckle and he launched off delivering a Swanton Bomb to RVD. He pinned RVD to capture the Hardcore championship that shocked everyone including Angle.

"You little bitch." Angle mouthed to Jeff.

Instead of replying, Jeff knocked down Raven who had rushed for him and Angle too defended against the others. When having chased the others away, Jeff shook Angle's hand before he left the ring to head backstage seeing all eyes go onto him. He stopped at seeing Mark there with an impressed look and then Randy stepped up to his boyfriend from a doorway. A small kiss was shared between them as Mark cleared his throat to gain the couple's attention onto him.

"Nice job out there." Mark told his nephew.

"I learned from someone who likes to strike." Jeff said with Randy's arms slipping around his waist.

"See you back at the hotel. Jeff, I expect you there by your curfew."

"I will Taker. Don't worry." Jeff assured his uncle before walking away with Randy.

They walked down the hallway for Randy be handed the hardcore belt to hold onto while Jeff slipped off his jersey and cap. It allowed him to let his hair down and be standing in a shirt that revealed a little bit of his stomach.

"You are so hot and desirable." Randy whispered into Jeff's ear.

"Thank you."

"Does your uncle know yet that we have been doing-"

"Nope and it will stay that way if you like living." Jeff told his boyfriend and interlocked their fingers together. "You make me want to be so different than how Taker and Bearer taught me to act."

"Makes me know that I have become your bad boy." Randy laughed as he yanked Jeff against his chest to have their faces inches from each other.

Before they could kiss, Jeff gasped as he turned to see Raven coming towards him with a dark look on his face. Jeff knew that he and Randy couldn't run while not daring to take his eyes off Raven and risk being attacked.

"Hand over the championship."

"No." Jeff told him and Raven just released a laugh.

"Undertaker's perfect little spawn. You can't make it without the Deadman's protecting you all the time."

Jeff felt Randy standing against his back like the silent protector and the smaller gave a small nudge to his boyfriend. It had Randy backing away as Raven was given a challenging look from Jeff who held a championship on his shoulder. The man rushed at Jeff who in a snap gave him a hurricanrana that rolled the man across the floor to crash into a garbage pail.

"Here's something you should remember. I'm just as dangerous as Undertaker." Jeff told Raven before walking over to his boyfriend.

Together they walked down the hallway with Jeff leaning his head on Randy's shoulder and the larger's arm around his waist. Randy could hear Raven groaning still obviously hurting from the crash and just ignored it to focus on his boyfriend. When to the locker room they had been in before, Jeff grabbed his things from the table he had set them on when hands slid under his shirt to rub his stomach. A smirked slipped on Jeff's face as he allowed his boyfriend to continue what he's doing.

"My parents can't wait for me to bring you to dinner again." Randy whispered in Jeff's ear. "I think you're more liked than I am."

"Don't think you haven't made an impression on my dad. Unlike Matt, he right away sees how good to you are to me."

"Wish your uncle gave his approval though. I feel like anytime I'm near, he's going to strike me with lightning or have Kane burn my ass."

"Not if I don't allow it. Taker is just protective and it will take some time to see how much you care for me. Please give it to him."

"I'll do anything for you." Randy whispered into Jeff's neck. "Though sometimes I don't know if you need me to protect you with how you just handled Raven."

"You're teaching me to stand up for myself. Though I do like seeing you jealous on others touching what's yours. Makes me feel so special and let's just say I sometimes get jealous too at seeing the same done to you."

Kisses then began to be set on Jeff's neck making shivers going up his spine and he leaned back against Randy's chest thinking that they didn't have to be leaving so soon and could have some more fun with each other before Jeff's curfew and keep Mark unaware of how far in their relationship was.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait. Please Tell Me What You Think Of The Chapter and Story so far.**


	14. OVW Visit

Backstage of Smackdown, Jeff was in the locker room getting ready for his tag match with Jericho against RVD and Rhyno. He smiled as his boyfriend popped a purple cap on his head and on Orton's shoulder was the hardcore championship. Even though it was in Jeff's possession and the twenty-four/seven defense was currently on hold so RVD could have a shot at winning it back at Summerslam. A small kiss was set on Jeff's neck above where a hickey was covered up by the smaller's lime green rash guard.

"I'll be watching." Randy laughed into Jeff's neck.

"I know. See you out there." Jeff said and his boyfriend put the belt around his waist for him.

"Kick their asses out there." Randy gave him a kiss for luck.

Randy then made his way out to the crowd where his seat was so could watch Jeff's match and didn't really care about RVD or Rhyno's entrances. When he heard his boyfriend's music, Randy cheered with the other Hardy fans as Jeff made his way down the ramp. He saw Jeff not get in the ring and the smaller waited for Jericho to come out for them to get in the ring together with glares being aimed at them by their opponents. The match started off with Jericho and RVD in the ring and Randy gave a smile to his boyfriend who noticed him. It would have been better if Randy was at his side, but still he needed to hang out in the minor leagues before his call to the main roster. Chris tagged Jeff into for the younger to knock his cap off and get on the top turnbuckle to land a forearm onto RVD's twisted own. Watching Jeff in the ring was amazing to Randy at how unique his style was and sadly to say there were times his boyfriend could be mistaken for a girl. That he realized didn't look to bother Jeff when people mentioned his feminine traits, but Randy wished they wouldn't so as not to see Jeff feel lesser than the others. At Jeff's face connecting with the middle turnbuckle, Randy flinched a little and had to watch Rhyno use his strength over Jeff.

"Come on Jeff." Randy shouted in hopes of helping.

Needing a small break, Jeff tagged in Chris and stood on the apron catching his breath and glanced to where Randy was sitting. Their eyes met with Jeff's assuring his boyfriend that he was okay and Randy's letting him know he's cheering for him. Jeff soon got tagged in and he bolted with energy into the ring to take down RVD and then Rhyno who dared to go for him.

"Go Jeff." Randy cheered with the fans as Jeff used RVD's back to do a dropkick into Rhyno.

Whisper in the wind takes RVD to the mat and Jeff turned too late to avoid Rhyno's gore that slams the smaller into the mat hard. RVD decided to try taking advantage of the dazed Jeff and brought a ladder into the ring that he jumped off the top turnbuckle onto that slammed the metal right in Jeff's face. Worry filled Randy at his boyfriend being hurt as Jeff just laid on the mat defenseless to avoid a frog splash from RVD. It was enough to give RVD and Rhyno the win and Jeff held his stomach in pain to then get smack talked at by RVD. Jericho got them all out of the ring and once safe, he helped Jeff backstage as Randy left his seat to go right to his boyfriend.

"You okay?" Randy asked as he looked at his boyfriend's face.

"My mouth hurts." Jeff admitted and Jericho guided him to the medic office.

"Take a seat. I'll go get you some ice." Chris told him while Randy took Jeff's hand.

"Let me see if you're bleeding." Randy instructed to see no blood in his boyfriend's mouth.

"Orton, get in the closet. Camera is coming in." Matt told his brother's boyfriend.

Randy just went in the bathroom as Lita handed a bag of ice to Jeff for him to put on his face as they talked about the match Jeff had against RVD at Summerslam. Once done with the small promo, Randy came out to sit beside his boyfriend for Jeff to lean on him as he held the ice to the smaller's face.

"Would a kiss make the pain go away?" Randy asked to get a laugh from Jeff.

"Original." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Hey. Young love right here." Amy told him with a smile. "Plus it's an attempt to distract Jeff from the pain."

"Where the hell is he?" Mark's loud, demanding voice echoed from the hallway.

"Here comes papa bear." Matt sighed as Mark came charging into the room.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked as he began looking over Jeff's face.

"I'm fine. Everyone, please calm down." Jeff instructed as he kept the ice on his face. "No need to be so worried since I've had worse."

"I don't care if you've had worse. Any injury you get is to be told to me and I'm aware of it."

"Taker, I'm fine." Jeff rolled his eyes over how protective his uncle had become lately.

"I'm taking you straight to the hotel after Angle vs Tazz." Mark told his nephew in a tone that meant no disagreeing.

"Okay." Jeff nodded and got up to walk with Randy for the locker room to change.

He had just slipped on a t-shirt and jean when Randy took the bag of now melted ice to throw away for him. A smile was on Jeff's face as he saw Randy put his title over his shoulder to carry for the smaller.

"Some of us development guys are doing a small show tomorrow. I would love it if you were there." Randy told Jeff who seemed to think over the invitation.

"Sure." Jeff agreed.

"Does your mouth still hurt?"

"A little."

"This should help." Randy set a kiss on Jeff's cheek for it to turn into a full-on make out secession and only stopped at some clearing their throat.

Mark was in the doorway with crossed arms. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Bye." Jeff set a quick kiss on Randy's cheek before running to his uncle's side.

On the way out, Randy saw Kurt Angle holding a toddler in his arms as Dwayne held an older dark hair one. A smile was on Kurt's face as he rubbed the little one's back and Dwayne shook his head at something about it. Randy ignored the two not really wanting to know where the two little boys had come from.

The next day had Jeff and Randy in a taxi heading to a small arena where the show for OVW was. A little nervous Jeff was since he knows some development guys think it was unfair he had gotten on the main roster when only fourteen. He watched the taxi stop near the doors of the arena and Jeff got out with one of his hands in Randy's own. For some reason that Randy wouldn't say, the larger had instructed Jeff to bring his title with him. As they walked inside the building, Jeff noticed some eyes go on him and he tried to not show how nervous he was. When they got to the locker room, Jeff saw some of his boyfriend's coworkers glance their way.

"Orton, tell your girlfriend to get out of the locker room." a man with tanned skin told Randy.

"That is Randy's boyfriend Jeff Hardy." John Cena informed the others in the locker room.

"That's a guy."

"Can't be a guy."

Hearing the whispers made Jeff get an arm around his waist to be pulled closer to his boyfriend. An order to knock it off came from Randy as he shoved passed some of his coworkers to set his bag in a cubby. Jeff stuck close to Randy who began to change and Cena decided to come closer to the couple with a smirk.

"Finally bringing your lover to work." Cena laughed for Randy to roll his eyes. "Have you tapped him yet?"

"Say one more word and I'll make sure you don't walk out of the ring next time we're in it." Randy warned Cena who saw the protectiveness in the dark-haired wrestler's body.

"Sorry."

"Are you the women's champion?" another of Randy's coworkers asked Jeff who just adjusted the title on his shoulder.

"Hardy is the Hardcore Champion and won it in an interesting way."

"Let's move all of you." one of the managers said from the doorway. "Anyway. Orton, you need a new partner since the guest bailed on us."

"Jeff?" Randy looked at his boyfriend who shook his head no quick.

"I don't even have my gear and-"

"Um, Jeff. Your gear is right here in my bag since we tossed it in in case we wanted to train a little bit." Randy reminded his boyfriend. "We're just versing two guys and I know you will be fine."

"Randy, I'm main roster though."

"Main roster and a champion. You can do whatever you want." Randy assured and tossed Jeff's gear to him.

"You owe me." Jeff sighed as he went into the connecting bathroom to change.

"He doesn't change around others?" Cena asked confused.

"Jeff doesn't feel comfortable. Now, don't you have a match." Randy said for Cena to rush out.

Once Jeff had changed into his gear of black cargo pants and a white rash guard, he came out with a nervous look. He was given a light kiss on the lips before Randy guided him out of the room to the curtain where the others were waiting. Jeff walked out to the ring with Randy and his title was around his waist with some eyes going on him. The two men they were versing looked like they worked out at the gym all the time with how built they were.

"I'll start." Randy assured Jeff who nodded. "These guys aren't too tough and all you need to do is look amazing like I kick their asses."

Like Randy said with all Jeff did was watch the match since his boyfriend appeared to be able to keep control and soon was setting up his finishing move of O-Zone. Jeff though saw the partner of the one in the ring moving to get in and he rushed on the apron to hurricanrana him off as Randy gave the finishing move to then pin him. It got the win and Randy smiled at his boyfriend who stood up looking like he had a little fun doing the match. The two headed backstage with Randy slipping his arm around Jeff's waist and hoped this was an insight into the future with them fighting together in the ring.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts. Your Reviews Are Really Nice To Read.**


	15. Not Leaving Your Side

Randy was backstage watching Smackdown with the first match being his boyfriend Jeff Hardy versing Rob Van Dam in a hardcore match to try gaining back the hardcore championship. He hated seeing how rough the match was on Jeff who could easily get hurt during it with just collision with something like a metal trash can or chair. It looked like Jeff was having trouble standing up from where he was on his knees in the ring while RVD set up a table outside the ring. This problem was taken advantage of by RVD who gave some more strikes to Jeff before forcing him on his feet. When Jeff had been positioned on the top turnbuckle fear gripped Randy on the fact his boyfriend didn't look like he could go any longer in the match. Jeff then attempted to defend with him getting some strikes on RVD and then gave hurricanrana that threw RVD to the mat. Though it also had taken some energy out of Jeff as he laid on the mat panting. Quickly Jeff moved to try getting a cover to have RVD kick out of it right before reaching three.

"You got this Jeff." Randy whispered as he saw his boyfriend clothesline RVD out of the ring.

A ladder was dragged from under the ring by Jeff who used the end to ram Van Dam into the ring apron. Jeff used the ladder as a weapon for a little before he set it up by the table and RVD was forced to lay on the table. Climbing the ladder to the very top, Jeff prepared himself for what he was about to do as a last resort to win the title back. Only as soon as Jeff dived off, RVD moved to have the young wrestler crash hard through the table that had Randy's eyes wide in worry. Rob Van Dam was in shock as he watched Jeff just lay on the floor and broken table looking like he'd seriously hurt himself. Never did he want Jeff to hurt himself like this even if it was for a title and Rob stayed where he was asking repeatedly if Hardy was okay. When the medics and refs were having trouble getting all the broken table off Jeff, Rob moved to help as he felt horrible on this happening to someone who was a kid in his eyes.

"Jeff, can you hear me?" a medic asked the boy who was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Let's get him to the back." another medic instructed.

They slowly got Jeff to sit up as the gurney was right there in case they needed it, but it appeared the boy could walk. He just had to be supported by the medics and take his time with walking to backstage. When he got there, Randy came rushing over to put his arm around Jeff to support him in the long walk to the medics' room where they had the smaller lay down on his side.

"What hurts?" Randy asked.

"My back." Jeff answered in a pain filled tone.

"Take a deep breath Jeff." the head medic instructed as he lifted the shirt to begin looking for any sign of serious damage to his spine.

"It hurts." Jeff complained about any touch to his back.

"Sh. I'm right here." Randy rubbed his thumb over Jeff's cheek.

Randy looked up when the door opened for Undertaker to walk in and his angered look softens at seeing the condition of his nephew. He came over to be in Jeff's sight and set his thumb on his nephew's face to let know he was right there.

"Taker?"

"I know it hurts. Just let the medics do their job and you'll be feeling better in no time."

"Okay. Jeff, we're going to transport you to the hospital where you'll be given an x-ray to make sure nothing is broken."

A nod came from Jeff as he saw some EMTs come in with a gurney that they got him onto and Randy tried to follow for them to stop him. He was shocked at that since he just wanted to stay with his boyfriend to know he was going to be okay. Mark saw the hurt look Orton had along with Jeff's scared look on being alone at the hospital and looked at the EMTs that had caused it.

"I'm Jeff Hardy's guardian and would like that Randy Orton stay with him." Mark told the EMTs who didn't appear to want to go against the deadman's wishes.

Taking his boyfriend's hand, Randy walked on the side of the gurney as they moved in the direction of where the ambulance was. He stepped back to allow them to get Jeff in before climbing in to take a seat beside the gurney so Jeff could have him in sight. It felt like forever until they arrived at the hospital and Randy knew he'd have to stay in the waiting room while they took X-rays of Jeff's back. The wait felt like forever to Randy as he sat there impatiently waiting for someone to tell him if his boyfriend would be okay. Finally Jeff comes walking out to have Randy rush over, but doesn't touch him in fear hurting him in anyway.

"Anything broken?"

"No. Looks like I just need to rest a few days is all so the pain will go away."

"Do we need to get any pain meds for your back?" Randy asked.

"Taker, has ones that help and ice should help too." Jeff answered as Randy began walking him to a chair for them to sit down.

He called a taxi for him and Jeff to take back to the hotel and once there, Jeff was greeted by Rob Van Dam who wanted to know how he was doing. Jeff assured him that he would fine and it wasn't his fault on what happened with the table. Knowing Jeff probably should get to his room to rest, Randy guided him to the elevator for them to take up. A tired look was on Jeff's face as he saw the room door open from Mark who held it as Randy continued to guide him in.

"Do you want me to help you change?" Randy offered for Mark to send him a glare.

"Yeah." Jeff nodded.

Not pleased over that, Mark watched Randy snatch a pair of shorts and t-shirt from Jeff's bag before helping him get his gear off. The third generation wrestler knew he was being watched and was very careful with helping his boyfriend just change his pants and shirt along with slipping his shoes off. After Jeff had been changed, he was helped to lay down in his bed and cried out in pain when he turned onto his back.

"Easy." Randy soothed as he moved the extra pillows behind Jeff's back to keep him on his side when he slept.

"Here Jeff." Mark handed the boy a children's motrin to take.

"Will that be enough?" Randy asked.

"Jeff, gets sick from certain pain meds. The children ones seem to help him without getting him sick." Mark explained as he handed his nephew a cup of water to swallow the motrin down with before taking the cup back. "Now get some sleep."

"I'll see you in the morning." Randy assured as he set a kiss on Jeff's cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you right back." Randy whispered before he made his way to the door.

Mark watched him leave and wondered if what the young man said to his nephew was true or if he was just using him. One thing Mark didn't want was his nephew to end up with a broken heart and hoped this Orton truly did care for him or else someone would end up being buried alive.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts.**


	16. Bad Day For Matt?

In the locker room of Team Xtreme, Jeff sat on the bench with his back against Randy's chest as he tied his boots. He wore a sleeveless green and purple jersey with the Hardy Boyz symbol on it and his hair was back in a black cap. Amy was making sure her hair looked okay in the room's floor length mirror and Randy laughing into his boyfriend's neck.

"I don't get why she is doing her hair. It'll only get messed up in the match."

"It's complicated. Like why do I put on a cap when it will only get knocked off during the match."

"Not always does it come off. I love when your shirt comes off though." Randy set a kiss on Jeff's neck.

"Either whisper things like that or wait until you two are alone." Amy sighed in not wanting to hear those certain things.

"Sorry." Jeff then moved to get up from the bench.

"I'm going to grab some waters for us so you can have them after the match." Randy informed before he got off the bench to leave the locker room.

Jeff just crouched near a wall to stretch himself out as Amy was doing her own stretches when Matt walked in after just competing in a match against Test. When Matt had found out Jeff was going to be Lita's tag partner, something weird flashed on the older Hardy's face that confused his brother a little. The tag match was next for Lita and Jeff to exit the locker room where they caught Randy who leaned forward to give a quick kiss to Jeff for luck. Entering the locker room, Randy saw Matt toss his pulled off arm sleeves on a chair with an unpleased look.

"Upset over the loss?" Randy asked as he set the two water bottles for himself and Jeff on a cubby shelf.

"No. I'm upset over something else." Matt answered as Randy just shrugged and watched the tag match. "Jeff looks great out there."

"Yeah." Matt mumbled.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I need to take a shower. Would be nice having some privacy." Matt snapped and Randy just rolled his eyes before stepping out into the hallway.

"Matt in there?" Adam asked as he came walking over.

"He's taking a shower and basically kicked me out."

"Don't take it personal. Matt just is like that with not wanting unfamily members in the locker room while someone is showering. You can say that there's been bad past experiences." Adam explained.

"Something seemed off with him though? Do you think it has to do with the match?"

"I don't think so. Matt might just be having a bad day or something." Adam assured as they heard Team Xtreme's music play. "Looks like Amy and Jeff have taught those Alliance guys a lesson."

Both walked to the entrance where Jeff and Amy had just come through with the younger hugging Randy tight. The hug was returned and Randy walked with his boyfriend back to the locker room, but stayed out in respect to Matt who might still be in the shower. Jeff stepped inside to collect his change of clothes when he heard his brother exit the shower stalls. Only Matt walked out of the room with his things and didn't say a word to the younger that was unlike him. Usually Matt would say he did a good job out in the ring or tell him jokingly that the younger needed to watch his steps. Matt not doing that made Jeff feel like something was wrong with his brother and he wished the older would just tell him instead of having walked out.

"Jeff?" Adam came in to see the worried look Jeff had. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just was thinking about something."

"Okay. Randy went to get the car since Mark chased him away. I quote the deadman here, "I don't want your horny butt hanging outside my nephew's locker room waiting to try getting something while he's showering." I think it scared your boyfriend."

"I agree. Taker, has been so protective lately."

"Don't worry. You're his little hell spawn and he just is looking out for you. Just like we all do, baby bro."

"Thanks Adam." Jeff hugged the older blonde and then rushed in the changing stall to change from his gear.

He exited to put his gear into his bag and walked out to head in the direction of the parking lot. Waiting outside in a car was Randy who appeared to be trying to make sure Undertaker wasn't going to pop out to scare him. The man had done it the other day when Randy and Jeff were laying in the hotel room having fallen asleep watching movies. One second Randy was half asleep and next he's falling off the bed after Mark stepped in wiping something red off his hands with an old rag. A roll of the eyes came from Jeff as he stepped over to the car to open the passenger door and slide inside.

"Relax. Taker isn't going to just out and scare you." Jeff assured. "He didn't realize we were in the room when he entered after getting some of dark red paint all over helping some handymen with repainting some signs for the show."

"Yeah, right." Randy snorted and started to drive. "No offense, but your uncle will not second think the chance to terrify me."

"True. He's just protective." Jeff said and then thought back to how Matt had acted before. "Do you think I did something wrong to my brother?"

"What!" Randy was a little surprised by the question.

"I think Matt is mad at me." Jeff whispered.

"Matt isn't mad at you. He probably is having a bad day like Adam suggested to me before."

"I don't know. Matt only had the lost happen that wasn't good for him today. The rest of the day he seemed happy and I think him not being in the tag upset him."

"Hey." Randy took his boyfriend's hand. "Amy made that call not you and an agreement was made that if one of you can't compete, another will step in for them."

"I know, but Matt might have been looking forward to the match."

"There will be other matches." Randy didn't want his boyfriend worrying himself over this.

A nod came from Jeff on knowing his boyfriend was right on there going to be chances to have other tag matches. He felt Randy move his hand up to set a gentle kiss on the back of it and Jeff felt all the worry slip away from him as he just enjoyed the car ride. Randy's presence helped him to not thinking about any troubles and just relax to enjoy the rest of the night after a victory in his match.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts. Sorry For Taking So Long To Update.**


	17. Survivor Series 2001

Randy from an area backstage watched on a television his boyfriend's tag match against the Dudleys inside of a cage. The older Hardy had already escaped the cage and was waiting outside it for Jeff to get the chance to climb out. Only Jeff didn't climb out when he got to the top of the cage and instead did a swanton that sent him through the table after Devon moved out of the way. This cost the Hardys the match and Randy knew his boyfriend was hurt by the fact he hasn't really moved after putting himself through the table. Once Jeff had been brought backstage, Randy moved to slip his arm under Jeff's legs and carry him to where he'd be checked out by the medics. In the room, Randy was instructed to set Jeff on the table as the medics began to look him over. Holding Jeff's hand during the whole check over, Randy realized Matt hasn't at all come to see how his brother is doing and that is unusual. Adam, Jay, Chris, and Amy make their way into the room almost jamming the doorway in their rush to see if Jeff was okay.

"How is he?" Jay asked.

"Just a small concussion and looks like his back is irritated. Have him ice it up for a few days and keep from any strenuous activities. I'm going to prescribe you some pain meds to take that will help dull the pain."

"No pain meds." Jeff whispered as he tried to sit up only to be in pain.

"Easy. They will help with the pain." Randy slipped a hand behind his boyfriend to keep him steady as he sat up.

"Jeff, you need to take them." Adam backed up Orton.

"Okay." Jeff agreed.

Slowly Jeff was helped to change out of his ring gear and was about to move to stand when his legs gave out. Everyone immediately was right to him to prevent him from hitting the floor and possibly hurting himself more. Randy was tempted to just carry his boyfriend, but Jeff didn't want to be carried and just got led through the hallway.

"You take him back to the hotel room and have him rest." Adam instructed Randy who had no problem with that.

"Okay."

"Amy, have you seen Matt?" Jay asked.

"No. He disappeared when I was focused on Jeff and him getting to the medics' office." Amy explained.

"You would think he'd want to be here while his brother is hurt." Chris felt like something did not make sense.

"Really. I'm fine." Jeff assured as he continued to be led down the hallway towards the exit.

"Get some rest." Amy instructed as they got outside.

Chris opened the passenger's door of Randy's car for Jeff to sit down and then Randy rushed to the driver's side. He gave a wave to the others before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the hotel. When stopped at a red light, Randy glanced to Jeff who looked to be a little depressed and he reached over to take his boyfriend's hand.

"What's bothering you?" Randy asked. "I know you have been bothered by something other than the pain."

"It's nothing." Jeff assured his boyfriend.

"Jeff."

"I think Matt is going to be mad at me. Tonight I had a chance for us to win the belts and instead did something stupid for us to fail."

"You don't know that you would have made it off the cage. The Dudleys could have somehow prevented you from making it." Randy wanted to try helping his boyfriend.

"Matt was telling me to come down and I just ignored him." Jeff whispered as his eyes focused on out the window.

"Jeff." Randy wanted his boyfriend to look at him. "You can't beat yourself up over this."

Knowing that Randy was right on the match and that it wouldn't have been guaranteed he had escaped down the cage. A nod came from Jeff as he turned to look at his boyfriend who began to pull into a drive thru that had the smaller a little confused.

"You shouldn't take pain meds with an empty stomach." Randy told him as he pulled up to the speaker and rolled his window down.

"What can I get you?"

"I need one double burger. One chicken sandwich. Two coke colas." Randy ordered for himself and Jeff.

Once they had gotten the food, Randy drove to in the direction of the hotel while him and Jeff shared some fries. They got stuck in some traffic, but didn't really care since both had some alone time together without anyone getting between them. Randy knew due to injury him and Jeff had to take somethings slow to not make Jeff worse. When Jeff looked to be enjoying the fries, Randy couldn't stop himself from laughing over the fact his boyfriend usually refused to eat junk like those.

"Are you going to eat a salad tomorrow to balance out those?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"No. I think some excepts can be made while I rest." Jeff answered as he took a sip of his soda.

"Why did you think Matt deserved to be mad at you?"

"Ever since me and Matt were kids, things weren't easy for him because of me. He had to take up the role of protecting me when others would make fun of the fact I was different from normal boys. I made his life hard growing up and then Taker came after our mom passed away for me to start being watched by him. Matt finally had some time to not have to be watching after me. Now I can see he's noticing the things fans say about our wrestling."

"I'm confused."

"Fans think I'm better at wrestling than Matt, but I don't think so."

"Jeff, you should ignore things like that. If Matt does believe them, then it's his problem and not yours. You are a very talented wrestler Jeff. Never think you aren't." Randy told his boyfriend.

Pulling into the hotel parking lot, Randy grabbed the food while Jeff got the drinks to slowly get out without hurting himself. He watched Randy grabbed his gear bag for him and together they headed to the elevator that took them up to Jeff's floor. Once off the elevator, Jeff opened his room's door and they entered to set their dinner on a small table.

"I'm going to just change into pajamas." Jeff told the taller as he began heading to his suitcase.

"Want me to help you?" Randy asked with a smile.

"I can get dressed on my own." Jeff rolled his eyes and grabbed a t-shirt and pajama pants.

Jeff entered the bathroom to come out a few minutes later changed and sat on his bed to be passed his meal by Randy who sat seconds after with his own. The two of them ate with talking about their recent matches and Randy noticed as they were close to finished eating that Jeff looked ready to fall asleep. He threw out the trash for his boyfriend to then pull the blanket over him when he lied down. A hand grabbed his own for Randy to look down at Jeff and knew what the smaller wanted him to do. Slipping under the blanket beside him, Randy felt Jeff lay his head on his chest and soon both of them were asleep. Hours later had Mark entering the room to see the couple and he looked around his nephew's bed to see no scattered clothes. Over knowing they hadn't done anything, he allowed the two to stay asleep and would just scare Orton out in the morning.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter.**


End file.
